Trouble Maker
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: ..."Convivir con los chicos y chicas problemas no es tan facil como parece...Ellos te tientan a hacer cosas que jamás creiste que podías hacer. Sí, son una mala influencia, pero a ellos no les importaba...prefirieron estar junto a ellos y ayudarlos"...[NO MÁS OCS] [EN EMISIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

**_Feña: Y como Izamu había dicho u-u borrare un fic...este es "¿Te quedaras? ¿Incluso por lo que soy?...No hay ideas para ese fic, así que subire otro XDD y sí, pedire ocs :3_**

 ** _Izamu: Bueno...Que más hay que informar...El fic tratara sobre un grupo de chicos, algunos rebeldes, con problemas de conducta, mientras que los otros seran chicos que ayuden de a que estos cambien...en fin, eso es algo resumido de lo que será el fic nwn_**

 ** _Feña: Bueno no los aburrimos más y les dejamos con el fic..._**

 ** _AVISO: Uso de palabras fuertes...Habrá Lime y Lemmon en un futuro_**

* * *

 ** _Trouble Maker_**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Una vez más había vuelto a caer, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, con suerte podía mantenerse de pie, pero él quería seguir peleando, la pandilla miraban al chiquillo con superioridad, el cabecilla del grupo se acerco hasta el peli-negro y lo empujo con su pie haciendo caer al chico, con el mismo pie lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que el chico se agarrara del estomago retorciendose de dolor el piso, en un intento de orgullo trato de volverse a colocar de pie, pero fue inutil, fallo en el intento, fue en eso que llego su salvación.

—Oigan ustedes—El grupo volteo a ver encontrandose con una chica, esta los miraba seriamente.

—¿Una chica? ¿Enserio?—Bufó el cabecilla del grupo, el chico sentado en el piso sonreía orgulloso—¿Esa es tu salvación?—El sequito del chico comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, mientras que la chica de cabellos color burdeo suspiro agotada, odiaba que la subestimaran.

— _No la subestimes..._ —Susurró el peli-negro.

—¡Hey idiota!—Exclamó la muchacha con las manos en los bolsillos de su poleron

—¿Qué quieres escoria?—Contestó el bravucón—¿Quieres quedar como tu amigo? ¿Ah?—Dijo desafiante, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de la chica.

—Quiero verte intentarlo—Dijo la chica despertando la furia en el chico—¡Vamos, pegame, te estoy esperando!

— _Hija de puta..._ —El cabecilla corrio hasta ella para propinarle un golpe en el estomago, ella muy facilmente esquivo el golpe dandole una patada en la espalda provocando que su agresor cayera, el sequito miraron a la muchacha con temor, y mucho más luego de que esta les lanzara una gelida mirada.

—¿Solo eso tienes, bastardo?—Cuestiono la peli-roja mirando al bravucon que se colocaba de pie con dificultad.

—¡Ustedes, bola de inutiles, ataquenla!—Grito el chico, entonces los demás trataron de atacar a la chica, volaron golpes al rostro de ella, pero ninguno pudo darle, ella los esquivo como pudo, además de atacarlos y dejarlos a todos tirados en el piso.

—Vaya, fue divertido mientras duro—El peli-negro que aun estaba en el piso sonrió, el grupito de bravucones se colocaron de pie y escaparon.

—¡Nos las pagaran!—Grito el cabecilla mientras escapaba de aquella pelea.

—Que cobardes, yo solo estaba jugando con ellos—Dijo la chica ayudando a su amigo a colocarse de pie—Y tu ¿Por qué eres tan debil y te dejas humillar así?

—Tsk...Dejame—Dijo el chico. Tenía la cara hinchada, le sangraba el labio y tenía un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

—Además no sabes pelear, Kei—El chico le miro de reojo.

—Gracias, Miwa—Después de ello la muchacha ayudo a Kei a caminar hasta la casa, en donde le curaría las múltiples heridas y rasguños que tenía.

.

.

 _ **Mientras Tanto**_

El hombre observaba los expedientes de los cuatro alumnos de intercambio, los cuatro tenían antecedentes de malas conductas, consumo de drogas y vinculación con la mafia, claro no eran alumnos ejemplares, pero era un favor requerido por su querida hermana, y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a aquellos chicos.

—Espero no nos causen tantos problemas—Dijo el hombre observando los cuatro nombres— _Fuusuke Suzuno, Claude Beacons, Akio Fudo y Aiden Frost._ Vaya, uno de ellos es hermano de el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Aiden, son opuestos completamente—Siguió revisando los expedientes, esta vez uno por uno—Fuusuke Suzuno: "Problemas de conducta, pareciera ser un chico tranquilo pero es todo lo contrario, agresivo y bruto. Es un chico rompe reglas"...Tendremos problemas con este chico, quién sabe. Claude Beacons: "Problemas de conducta, rebelde sin causa, trabajó para la mafia. Suele meterse en problemas muy seguido"...Akio Fudo: "Problemas de conducta y con las drogas, rehabilitado."...Por último Aiden Frost: "Deficit de atención, después de perder a sus padres la desarrollo, es el menos conflictivo de los cuatro, pero puede llegar a ser muy agresivo en ocasiones"...Vaya, estos chicos si que me harán muy trabajo aun más difícil, este es su último año, tratare de que ellos puedan cambiar para el final de este año, o que haya algún tipo de cambio.

* * *

 _ **Feña: Bien aquí acaba el prólogo ¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **Izamu: Esperamos les haya gustado...Ahora la ficha!**_

 ***FICHA KAWAII***

 **-Nombre Japones:**

 **-Nombre Europeo:[Algunos tendran nombre europeo]**

 **-Personalidad: [Necesitare solo tres chicas o chicos con una personalidad rebelde, y sus derivados XD-Hare un intento de hacer yaoi 7u7 max dos parejas yaoi XD- las otras cuatro que sean tranquilos, calmados o extrovertidos, etc]**

 **-Apariencia:**

 **-Gustos:**

 **-Disgutos:**

 **-Porque tiene mala conducta: [Solo para los chicos problemas :3]**

 **-Historia: [Anotar todo lo que me sirva nwn]**

 **-Pareja: [Si es parte de los rebeldes debera escoger entre: Fubuki, Kazemaru o Tachimukai] [Los otros cuatro escoger dentro de: Fudo, Nagumo, Atsuya y Kei (Ese es mi oc, si lo desea hablar conmigooooo)**

 **-Extras:**

 **-Tipo de ropa que suele usar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Feña: Bueno esto es todo nwn...espero quieran participar...Estaré esperando sus ocs nwn**_

 _ **Izamu: ¡Animense en participar!**_

 _ **Los dos: Matta ne minna!**_

 _ **(Subido en...)**_

 _ **F**_

 _ **a**_

 _ **n**_

 _ **f**_

 _ **i**_

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	2. Algo nuevo

_**Feña: Hey, hey, hey!**_

 _ **Izamu: Hey, hey, hey!**_

 _ **Feña: Como adoro a Bokuto...Tenía que decirlo XD**_

 _ **Izamu: 7-7 En fin, traemos la conti!**_

 _ **Feña: Sip, aun que es algo corta pues me faltan ocs u-u y no me los han mandado todo, así que ¡Mandenlos!**_

 _ **Izamu: Ahora les dejamos el primer capitulo...disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

" _ **Algo nuevo"**_

Kei jugaba con su navaja, Miwa había terminado hacía poco de curar los múltiples magullones y heridas que tuvo producto de la pelea callejera que tuvo. El rostro de Kei tenía algunos moretones alrededor de su mejilla, una bandita cubría el corte que tenía en su frente y la pequeña herida de su labio ya no sangraba, aun que este estaba inflamado. Antes de que Miwa lo ayudara, sus heridas y magulladuras eran mucho peores.

—Kei—Llamó la muchacha observando como este jugaba con el objeto corto punzante.

—¿Qué sucede?—Dijo el aludido sin quitar la vista de su navaja, esta miraba inquieta aquella arma, con la que en algún momento de su vida corto su cuerpo dejando marcas en todo este. Podía de perder la cordura con solo ver aquel objeto, además de traerle malos recuerdos.

—Deja de jugar con esa navaja—Ella miraba con nerviosismo dicho elemento—Me tienes enferma con esa cosa—El de ojos rojizos dejo de lado su navaja—Gracias—Ambos callaron por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué tan silenciosa?—Cuestiono el muchacho desarmando la pequeña coleta que taba sus semi-largos cabellos oscuros. Miwa lo miro con confusión y pensó si ¿Era algo malo o extraño que estuviera callada? Luego este se coloco en frente de la muchacha en cuclillas ladeando su cabeza.

—Perdón , no te entiendo—Contestó la peli-roja. Sus rostros se encontraban bastante cerca. Los ojos rojizos de Kei estaban penetrando los de Miwa, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

—Te siento...—Hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar los ojos de esta—...Distinta—Los ojos de Miwa se abrieron levemente—Estas actuando extraño.

—Claro que no—Mintió la muchacha—Estas loco...e ilusionas—Dijo negando rotundamente lo que su amigo decía, siendo que tenía la razón. Realmente se sentía decaída, como si fuera a enfermarse, tal vez podría enfermarse, pero no era lo único, también tenía un decaimiento psicológico. Su vida se estaba haciendo monótona, necesitaba algo nuevo. Estaba aburriéndose de lo común y cotidiano, necesitaba romper sus esquemas.

—Lo siento, no me convences—Dijo Kei, ella le saco la lengua—No te creo.

—No lo hagas—Miwa se coloco de pie provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y se sentara en el piso—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ahí verá tu si me crees o no—Entonces esta comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho, lo había dejado preocupado, realmente no le creía nada de nada, él la conocía muy bien. Kei y Miwa son como hermanos, él es la única familia que ella tiene, él es el único que estuvo junto a ella cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando pasaba por un mal momento, él le ayudo a dejar muchas cosas malas atrás. Kei se preocupa mucho por la chica, le quiere mucho, su amor fraternal por ella es incondicional, y jamás permitirá que algo le ocurra o que alguien la pase a llevar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

La sostenía por la cintura bajando hasta su trasero toqueteandolo con desesperación, múltiples gemidos escaparon por los labios de la muchacha de cabellos ondulados, mientras la lengua del peli-rojo recorría el cuerpo de esta. La habitación en menos de lo esperado se había llenado de gemidos y suspiros de placer por parte de ambos chicos, lamentablemente su diversión no duraría mucho más, puesto que los amigos de Claude habían llegado, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse alerto a ambos chicos.

—Claude...Creo que alguien llego—Dijo la muchacha entre gemidos mientras el aludido apretaba uno de los pechos de la castaña.

—Natsumi...no es nadie—Dijo el chico para evitar que aquello se acabara.

—No, si alguien llego—Insistió la muchacha haciendo que Claude se apartara de ella—Es todo por hoy—El muchacho frunció el seño. Natsumi se encontraba en ropa interior, mientras que Claude estaba sin camisa con el cinturón desabrochado. El chico se coloco de pie, abrocho el cinturón y se coloco la camisa, acto seguido agarro las ropas de la muchacha y se las tiro, esta le miro con el seño fruncido ¿Qué culpa tenía ella que sus amigos llegaran en un mal momento?

—Vístete rápido y vete—Dicho esto Claude salió de la habitación encontrándose con Fudo y Suzuno—¿No podían haber llegado una hora más tarde?

—"Hola chicos, que gusto verlos"—Dijo irónico Suzuno— eso esperaba que dijeras.

—aja—Dijo el peli-rojo—Estaba de lo más bien hasta que ustedes decidieron llegar antes.

—¿Otra vez haciendo de las tuyas?—Pregunto Fudo alzando una de sus cejas, el peli-rojo rodo sus ojos con indiferencia.

—Cállate Akio—Dijo Claude. De pronto la puerta del cuarto del chico se abrió, saliendo Natsumi de esta con un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo largo hasta la rodilla con una abertura por el lado. Ambos chicos no se sorprendieron de que ella estuviera ahí, después de todo Claude y ella eran amigos con derecho, con encuentros sexuales de vez en cuando y nada más.

—Hola Natsumi—Dijeron ambos chicos.

—Hola chicos—Respondió esta sonriendo levemente—Bueno, debo irme—Luego se acerco a Claude para despedirse, este la beso fugazmente.

—Hasta pronto, Natsumi—Dijo el peli-rojo.

—Hasta pronto, Claude—Luego esta salió por la puerta.

—Si nos hubieras dicho que hoy te tocaba ver a Natsumi hubiéramos llegado más tarde—Comentó Suzuno, Claude le miro de reojo.

—Muy gracioso—Dijo el chico para luego volver a su habitación. Al llegar a esta, se tumbo en su cama cerrando los ojos, la luz del sol no entraba en su habitación puesto que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Luego de unos minutos Claude comenzó a meditar y a cuestionarse existencialmente ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo con su vida? Estaba mal y lo sabía, su mala conducta le ha traído muchos problemas, y consigo la mafia aun le pide pequeños trabajos, pero ha tratado de dejar eso atrás. Tiene una vida sexual activa, no solo con Natsumi, si no que también con otras mujeres que conoce en antros o bares, a los que puede entrar gracias a la mafia...pero ¿Debía cambiar? ¿O solo seguir como está? No sabía que elegir, tenía una gran disyuntiva, pero lo que si sabía era que viniera lo que tuviera que venir, después de todo el futuro es incierto y ahora solo debía de vivir el presente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Otra vez debía de levantarse para ir al psiquiatra. No le ayudaba, nunca lo hizo, cada semana volvía a ese lugar contándole a su doctor lo que le ocurría y como llevaba sus problemas con su especial personalidad, pero nada cambiaba, seguía siendo aislada por sus compañeros y sus padres adoptivos tampoco la toman mucho en cuenta, nada progresaba, ni ella, ni su vida, era siempre lo mismo. Miro la hora en su teléfono, eran las doce y media del día y la hora con su doctor estaba fijada para las dos de la tarde, aun le quedaba suficiente tiempo para arreglarse e incluso almorzar, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse. De pronto, su madre adoptiva la llama desde fuera de su habitación.

—Alessandra, vístete el almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco—Dijo la mujer.

—Esta bien, Nancy—Dijo la chiquilla. Su madre nunca dejo que le dijera madre, por lo que ella tuvo que acostumbrarse a decirle Nancy. La de cabellos blancos salió de su cama yendo al baño a darse una ducha, dentro de diez minutos estuvo completamente lista y bajo a almorzar, para ello marcaban las doce y cincuenta minutos. En cuanto bajo el almuerzo estaba listo, el mayordomo estaba sirviendo los platos y sus padres adoptivos estaban sentados esperando a la muchacha, esta con una sonrisa fingida saludo.

—Buenos días—Dijo Alessandra.

—Buenos días querida—Dijo el hombre. Luego la muchacha tomo asiento y le sirvieron su plato. Todo estaba muy silencioso, nadie decía, ni interrumpía aquel silencio, aun que esa vez la rompería el padre adoptivo de ella, Klaus—Alessandra querida queríamos contarte algo.

—¿De que trata?—Preguntó ella sin quitarle la vista a su plato.

—Hemos encontrado un nuevo colegio para ti—Comentó Nancy.

—Oh eso es genial—Dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente, pero no le interesaba después de todo sería más de lo mismo y terminaria ocurriendo lo mismo de siempre.

—Este lunes comienzas tus clases—Dijo Klaus.

—Tu uniforme esta listo, esta tarde lo vendrán a dejar—Dijo la mujer.

—Esta bien—Dijo Alessandra. Después de ella nadie dijo ninguna otra palabra hasta que los tres terminaron de almorzar y Klaus fue a dejar a Alessandra hasta el psiquiatra.

* * *

 ** _Feña: ¡Fin del capitulo!_**

 ** _Izamu: Algunas preguntas por aquí..._**

 ** _¿Que tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Dejan review :c ?_**

 ** _¿Me mandaran los ocs que faltan?_**

 ** _¿Podrá haber un cambio en la vida de Alessandra en su nuevo colegio?_**

 ** _¿Claude debería de cambiar su rumbo?_**

 ** _¿Kei descrubira lo que le ocurre a Miwa?_**

 ** _Feña: Bueno tengo puestos reservados y parejas u.u y me quedan solo dos cupos ¡Atsuya y Tachimukai son las parejas que me queda!_**

 ** _Izamu: Ahora nos despidimos!_**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne! Saludos. Tengan un lindo fin de semana._**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. Pequeños y primeros encuentros

**_Feña: Hi! Hi! Hi! ¿Qué tal querida gente? Me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada u.u tuve un bloqueo imaginativo y no sabía como seguir el capitulo de "Sabor a café" por lo que comencé a hacer el segundo capitulo de "Trouble maker" el cual leeran acontinuación._**

 ** _Izamu: Te salió algo corto..._**

 ** _Feña: Cállate, los proximos seran más extensos u.u_**

 ** _Izamu: Tenganle paciencia._**

 ** _Feña: Como yo tengo contigo...-Turn down for what-inserte canción-_**

 ** _Izamu: Con que con esa nos vamos...Luz, camaras, acción: Capitulo 2._**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ ***Capitulo 2***_

 _ **"Pequeños y primeros encuentros"**_

—Hey, Tara-san—Dijo un chico de cabellos platinados moviendo a la chica que dormía sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca.

—No, yo no lo hice—Dijo ella haciendo torpes movimientos al despertar, este le miro con diversión.

—Soy yo Tara-san, Shawn—Sonrió el muchacho—Te quedaste dormida.

—Hola Shawn-san—Dijo Tara tras un bostezo—Ni cuenta me di cuando me dormí

—No te preocupes—Dijo comprensivo el muchacho—Es domingo y me has ayudado mucho con todo el trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

—Es parte de mi trabajo como vice-presidenta—Sonrió Tara.

—Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy—La chica asintió y comenzó a ordenar los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio junto a Shawn. Ambos chicos pertenecian al consejo estudiantil, Shawn era el presidente y Tara vice-presidenta, los dos son mejores amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, son como hermanos. Eran eso de las tres de la tarde y ninguno había almorzado por lo que fueron al centro comercial a servirse algo de comer.

—Hey Shawn—Llamó la chica.

—¿Qué sucede?—Contestó este mirando a la más baja.

—Mañana llega tu hermano ¿Cierto?—Preguntó curiosa la chica esperando reafirmar sus ideas.

—Así es—Sonrió Shawn—¿Quieres conocerlo?—Esta se coloco algo nerviosa.

—Claro, siempre quise conocerlo—Contestó la morena algo sonrojada—Además ¡Son gemelos! Y por lo que cuentas, tu eres el bueno—Ambos rieron.

—En eso tienes razón—Una sonrisa nostalgica se poso en los labios del muchacho—Tenle paciencia, Aiden es algo...impulsivo e insistente.

—No te preocupes de ello—Tara le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante—Haré que Aiden se sienta muy a gusto en el instituto.

—Eso sería muy genial de tu parte y se que Aiden te lo agradecera—

—Recuerda que hice lo mismo cuando tu llegaste aquí—Ambos comenzaron a recordar.

—Es verdad—Rió en voz baja—Recuerdo que era un chico muy tímido y llorón, y no tenía a Aiden para que me defendiera o me animara, luego apareciste tú.

—De nada, Shawn—Mientras que cerca de donde estaban los dos chicos se encontraba Aiden bebiendo un batido. Miraba divertido a su hermano conversando con la bella de Tara. Una sonrisa perversa y traviesa surco los labios del muchacho, luego rió en voz baja, para si mismo.

—Shawn, con que tienes novia—Sorbio la pajilla—¿Cuando pensabas contarme? Es imposible que te me estes adelantando—Siguió a la pareja con la mirada—Es bastante linda. Maldito suertudo—Se levanto de la silla, termino de sorber de lo que le quedaba del batido, lo tiro al basurero y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

.

.

Un delicioso y calido aire soplaba por las calles de la ciudad, y hacía pocos días que Christell había vuelto a la ciudad luego de unas pequeñas vacaciones y como le había prometido a cierta persona, lo primero que haría al volver era ir a verle. Chris cumplió su promesa. Aquella tarde fue hasta el parque donde descansaba su difunta hermana, Saori. La muchacha de cortos cabellos llego a dicho lugar con un ramo de tres tipos de flores: orquideas, narcisos y tulipanes. Sonrió en cuanto llego junto a la lapida, saco las flores marchitas que había dejado en su visita anterior y coloco las nuevas. Se arrodillo frente a la lapida y comenzó a orar.

—Lo prometido es deuda, Saori—una brisa recorrio el lugar—Tal y como lo prometí, esto es lo primero que hice antes que todo, venir a verte—Chris observo hacía el cielo sonriente—¿Estas contenta, no es así? Espero lo estes—Hizo una pausa e inhalo profundo—¿Sabes que? entraré a Raimon, no recuerdo si es que te lo conté, aun que no estoy ansiosa, es más me da igual entrar a un nuevo instituto—una sonrisa nostalgica surco los labios de Chris—Después de todo estoy sola, no tengo amigos y dudo que tendré alguno; tampoco estas tú, entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene entrar a un nuevo lugar siendo que será igual que siempre?—Miro el suelo y solo se escuchó el soplido del viento—Se que si estuvieras aquí todo sería diferente, por lo menos tendría a alguien en quién confiar, pues en estos días nadie es de fiar, que lamentable ¿O no?..Esta bien, Saori, es hora de volver a casa, pero no te angusties volveré pronto, y te contaré mi estancia en Raimon

Christell dió su pie para irse y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. Mientras camiaba hacía la salida del parque observaba a las personas que iban a visitar a sus difuntos familiares, observando todo tipo de expresiones. En eso que observa un chico de cabellos rojizos llamó su atención, llevaba un gran ramo de claveles blancos, este iba acompañado por una mujer de cabellos verdedosos oscuros, ambos vestian de negro, con sus rostros tristes, sin expresiones, solo la de nostalgia, ademas de que emanaban demasiada tristeza, Chris se detuvo solo para verlos pasar, supuso que su familiar había muerto hacía poco. El chiquillo de cabellos rojizos se percato de la muchacha que los miraba, la miro dedicandole una sonrisa nostalgica, Chris avergonzada hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto, pronto siguió su camino. El muchacho y la mujer pronto llegarón frente a la lapida de su difunto padre: Kira Seijirou, este hacía ya una semana que había fallecido producto de un ataque al corazón, afectando mucho a los dos hermanos. La mujer arreglaba las flores, mientras que él observaba en dirección donde la chica había caminado, ella noto aquello de su hermano.

—Hiroto ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó esta observandole, él aparto la vista hacía su hermana.

—O no, no es nada—Esta no le creyó.

—Deja de mirar hacía alla, ese chico debe de haberse ido—Un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas del chico.

—Era una chica—

—¿Bromeas cierto?—

—No, no lo hago Hitomiko—Claro, Christell se viste como un chico, además de tener el corte de cabello de uno, pero tiene facciones de chica y un cuerpo bien formado.

—Vaya, las apariencias si que engañan—Hiroto sonrió.

—Así es querida hermana—Acto seguido ambos se arrodillaron frente a la lapida y comenzaron a orar. Hiroto no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Chris durante toda la tarde y quien sabe si por mucho más.

.

.

—Nee Tachimukai, creo que deberíamos terminar—Aquella palabras destrozaron en mil pedazos su fragil corazón. Su pequeña y adorada peli-azul le estaba terminando, jamás se lo vio venir.

—Haruna eres muy graciosa—Dijo el chico esperando que solo fuera una broma de mal gusto, y uno muy malo.

—No es broma Tachimukai—Ella lo llamaba por nombre, siendo que siempre le decía Yuuki o Tachi—Ya no es lo mismo que antes—Una parte de Tachimukai se había derrumbado ese día y quién sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría volver a ponerlo en pie.

—E-Esto n-no puede ser...real—Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Es lo más real que puede existir—Dijo ella con una seria voz—No quiero que terminemos mal Tachimukai. Espero no me odies.

—¡Como podría odiar a alguien que amo!—Exclamó desesperanzado el muchacho haciendo retroceder a Haruna, a esta tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de terminar con él, pero su amor por Tachimukai no era el mismo—¡No podemos terminar, no ahora!

—No insistas Tachimukai—Ella apretó los puños con fuerza—No puedo seguir alargando esto sabiendo que no siento lo mismo que antes, no puedo—El chico lo pensó por unos momentos y prefierio no arrastrarse, por su dignidad se retiraría del lugar.

—Adios Haruna—Dijo él y actó seguido se retiro del lugar, sin mirar hacía atrás camino sin saber a donde, en esos momentos solo quería desaparecer.

Las lagrimas de apoderaron de su rostro, estas recorrian por sus mejillas hasta caer en el verde cesped. Se encontraba con en posición fetal, con la cabeza entre las piernas y agarraba con fuerza sus piernas con las manos. Estaba desilucionado, la chica a la que podría haberle dado todo le habia desilucionado, ella había prometido mucho y poco de loq ue había dicho lo cumplió, empezando con que no lo iba a dejar, mal ahí, jamás debío haber dicho eso, sin tener certeza de que si lo cumpliría o no. Es mejor no prometer si no se tiene certeza de que se cumplira, de todas formas las promesas estan para cumplirse. Comenzaba a oscurecer y cerca de ahí le observaba una muchacha de cabellos rubios, esta le había estado observando desde que él llego llorando a sentarse bajo el árbol, le observaba silenciosa mientras imaginaba que había detrás de sus lagrimas, que había causado aquellas lagrimas. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío por lo que ella volvería a casa, sin antes acercarse al chico para decirle unas pocas palabras.

—Hey niño—Dijo esta llamando la atención del chico, el cuál miro hacía arriba encontrandose con los hermosos ojos verde olivo de ella.

—¿Eh?—Dijo él algo confundido.

—Esta comenzando a hacer frío y deberías volver a tu casa, además si sigues llorando te dolera la cabeza y los ojos—Dicho esto se dio una vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, mientras que Tachimukai se limpiaba el rostro con su chaqueta, pronto una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, alguien se había preocupado por él.

.

.

Nathan había cometido un gran error al tropezar con ese grupo de bravucones y más encima tirar su bebida sobre el cabecilla del grupo, lo único que pedía era que la tierra se lo tragara. Todos en el VideoGame estaba espectante con lo que le ocurriría al peli-celeste. El cabecilla de grupo agarro a Nathan por el cuello de su camiseta y lo lanzo al piso, cierto chico de cabellos morados se percato de ello e intervino, camino hacía el grupo calmadamente y se coloco enfrente del chico que iba a golpear a Nathan. Se escucharon algunos cuchicheos entre los chicos y chicas que estaban en el lugar, mientras que el bravucon le miro confuso.

—Hey niña podrías apartarte—Aquel comentario colmo al chico.

—Soy un chico idiota—Dijo este lanzandole una gelida mirada.

—Muy bien, afeminado ¿Podrías quitarte de ahí? Debo darle una paliza a este idiota—El muchacho hizo caso omiso a lo que el chico le había dicho.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero?—

—Moriras pequeñito—

—Veamos quién muere primero—Dicho esto el oji-perla golpeo en el estomago al más alto haciendo que se agarrara del estomago cayendo de rodillas—No me subestimes.

—Eres un hijo de puta—Dijo el chico en el piso.

—Deja de provocarme ¿Ya?—Advitió el más bajo. Por otro lado Nathan observaba con detensión a su salvador, quién pronto le estrecho la mano y le ayudo a colocarse de pie.

—G-Gracias por salvarme—Dijo el peli-celeste.

—No hay de que—Dijo el peli-morado.

—¿Como puedo compensarte?—Preguntó Nathan.

—No es necesario, de hecho debo de irme—Contestó el muchacho para luego irse del lugar, Nathan lo siguió con la vista hasta que no lo diviso más

* * *

 _ **Feña: Y fin del capítulo...Quede con las ganas de seguir con el siguiente, y pude que mañana lo suba *-***_

 _ **Izamu: Recuerda que debes terminar de leer el libro e.e que es para el lunes.**_

 ** _Feña: No arruines mi inspiración_**

 ** _Izamu: En fin, algunas preguntas por aquí..._**

 ** _-¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _-¿Tara quiere algo más que conocer a Aiden 7u7?_**

 ** _-¿Hiroto y Chris se reencontraran?_**

 ** _-¿Fui muy mala con Tachi? [Feña: Conste que no odio a Haruna:c de hecho la adoro demasiado y es una de mis favoritas, pero esta vez le hara daño a Tachi:c]_**

 ** _-¿Nathan debio de haberle insistido al peli-morado para compensarlo?_**

 ** _Izamu: En fin, esas han sido todas las preguntas por hoy._**

 ** _Feña: Espero poder actualizar mañana :3_**

 ** _Izamu: El librooo..._**

 ** _Feña: Lo se 77_**

 ** _Izamu: En fin, nosotros nos vamos despidiendo..._**

 ** _Feña: Pero antes los invito a leer una historia original que stoy subiendo en Wattpad, se llama lo siento, y mi usser es ShionKishimoto, espero alguien se pase a leerla...AHora nos despedimos._**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna! Saludos._**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	4. nueva rivalidad

**_Feña: ¡La conti! Hoy me acompañara Kei, Izamu estaba durmiendo u-u_**

 ** _Kei: ¡Que tal mundo FF!_**

 ** _Feña: Bueno no tenemos mucho que decir._**

 ** _Kei: Solo que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Feña: Con amor para ustedes!_**

 ** _Kei: ¡Capitulo 3! Acción..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo 3:_**

 ** _"Nueva rivalidad"_**

Ese par de don juanes habían acabado con la paciencia que tenía. Ella esperaba volver a casa sin inconvenientes, que mal que no fue así. La rubia caminaba con tranquilidad por la desolada calle cuando estos dos individuos de su edad se acercaron a esta con intensiones pervertidas.

—Vamos, divirtamonos en grande—Dijo uno de los sujetos pasando su brazo por el hombro de esta y atrayendole hacía el cuerpo.

—Ni lo creas—Dijo esta apartandose de él.

—No te resistas, pequeña—Esta vez el sujeto la tomo por la cintura, colmando la paciencia de la chica, provocando que esta reaccionara de mala manera.

—Joder dejame en paz—Le dio un codazo en las costillas al sujeto haciendo que se hiciera hacía atrás. Ella tenía las intenciones de salir corriendo pero el otro tipo la detuvo agarrandole por la muñeca—¡Sueltame!—Grito esta tratando de llamar la atención, pero para su mala suerte nadie transitaba por el lugar a esas horas. El tipo al que le había pegado se acerco hacía ella con una sonrisa juguetona, tomo el rostro de esta con su mano y le acerco hasta su rostro con las intensiones de besarla, esta aprovecho para darle un cabezaso y volver a zafarse de su abusador, lamentablemente el otro tipo aun la tenía agarrada por la muñeca, este sin más la tiro al piso haciendo que se pegara en la cara haciendose un leve corte en la mejilla.

—Ahora si que no se te nos escapas—

—¡Viene la policía!—Gritó una masculina voz alertando a los dos abusadores, quienes salieron corriendo asustados. La rubia aun estaba en el piso y trataba de ver quién habia gritado, de pronto se percato de su salvador, este estaba en la calle de enfrente, y era el chico del parque, el que estaba llorando debajo del árbol. Tachimukai cruzó la calle rápidamente y corrió hacía donde estaba la muchacha—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?—Dijo él arrodillandose junto a la rubia. Pronto este se dió cuenta de que era la chica que le había hablado debajo del árbol— _"Es ella"_

—Tú—Dijeron ambos al únisono.

—Estoy bien, creo—Contestó luego la chica.

—T-Tu cara—Balbuceo el chico mirando la sangre que recorría la mejilla de esta.

—Oh esto—Paso la mano por su mejilla para luego observar la sangre que quedo en esta—Esto no es nada.

—Pero, estas sangrando—Insistió Tachimukai con preocupación.

—Enserio no te preocupes—La chiquilla se coloco de pie con algo de dificultad. Se había doblado el tobillo y le costaba un poco caminar—Auch, maldito tobillo.

—¿Te lo doblaste?—Cuestiono el muchacho, esta asintió—Te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario, yo sola puedo—Orgullosa trato de caminar haciendo algunas muecas de dolor.

—No te esfuerces y dejame ayudarte—Sonrió amable Tachimukai, esta dudo unos segundos para luego tomar la palabra del chico.

—Esta bien y gracias—Ella puso se brazo por el cuello del muchacho para afirmarse mientras que Tachimukai la sostenía por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. Y así ambos fueron hasta la casa de la chiquilla.

.

.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Las clases en la mayoría de los establecimientos comenzaba ese día, y el instituto Raimon no se quedaba afuera de ese grupo. Había amanecido con un clima agradable, estaba templado y era agradable caminar por las calles. El instituto había abierto sus puertas a las siete de la mañana y los alumnos ya comenzaban a ingresar al establecimiento e iban a ver sus salones, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que cierto grupo de chicos llego, los cuatro nuevos huracanes en el instituto. El grupo llamaba bastante la atención puesto que además de ser bastante ruidosos, eran guapos también y muchos se volteaban a verlos. Miwa desde la ventana del segundo piso pudo observar al cuarteto de chicos, frunció el seño con solo verlos.

— _Pateticos...—_ Dijo ella en voz baja, siendo audible para su amigo.

—Me parecen agradables—Opinó el peli-negro sonriente.

—Esperemos que así sea—Kei le miró sonriendo.

—¿Tanto te preocupan?—Preguntó el muchacho.

—Claro que no, idiota—Contestó esta seria—Mas bien tengo el presentimiento de que no traen nada bueno consigo.

—Igual que nosotros—Rió el chiquillo con diversión.

—Tal vez...—Apoyo su brazo en el marco de la ventana y recosto su cabeza sobre su mano—Cosas pasaran que involucraran a esos cuatro.

—Como digas Miwa oraculo—

—Qué pesado eres, tomatelo enserio, Kei—Gruño la peli-roja.

—¿Crees que alguno de ellos quede en alguno de nuestros salones?—Preguntó de pronto el chico.

—Espero que no—Contestó Miwa, dicho esto la muchacha comenzo a caminar.

—Hm ¿Donde vas?—Esta sin darse la vuelta contesto.

—Voy por un refresco—

Miwa llego junto a la maquina expendedora en pocos minutos, escogio te verde como refresco. Sorbio un poco de este liquido y comenzó a escuchar bullicio, o más bien personas hablando bastante fuerte, pronto llegaron junto a la maquina expendedora, eran los cuatro chicos nuevos, ella frunció el seño con solo verlos, esta se les quedo un rato viendoles, hasta que Suzuno se percato de ello, le miro de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios, debio de ser porque esta vestía con el uniforme masculino.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de payaso acaso?—Dijo esta con el refresco en mano dirigiendole una frivola mirada.

—Uh que caracter—Comentó Claude.

—Te he echo una pregunta, responde—Todos se miraron entre si—No te hagas, tu el albino, responde.

—¿Quién te da el derecho a dirigirme la palabra?—Cuestiono soberbio el aludido.

—Yo hago lo que se me de la regalada gana ¿Oiste?—Contestó Miwa—Además, responde lo que había dicho.

—No la tienes, pero considerate un fenomeno—Respondió Suzuno con sorna, Miwa chasqueo su lengua, termino de sorber lo que quedaba de su té y con la mano apreto el envase para acto seguido lanzarselo en el rostro al chico, después de eso regreso a su salón. Claude, Aiden y Fudo comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la humillación que había sufrido el albino—¡Ustedes tres callense!

—Que chica más atrevida—Dijo Aiden.

—Si que lo era—Bufó Fudo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Suzuno?—Preguntó Claude.

—Ya pensaré en algo—Contestó el chico. Luego procedieron a caminar nuevamente.

.

.

Estaba en la entrada de Raimon esperando a su amiga, ambas ingresarían aquel año a Raimon, y Umi estaba muy feliz de ello. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre sonara y ella aun no llegaba. La peli-celeste miro el cielo por unos segundos, pronto un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

—Tal vez llegué tarde—Dijo la muchacha resignandose, pero pronto escucho que la llamaban.

—¡Umi! ¡Umi!—Era la voz de su amiga. Umi volteo a ver, su amiga caminaba lo más rápido que podría hacía ella—Lamento la demorá.

—No te preocupes, por poco y ya me entraba—Dijo la muchacha, pronto esta se percato de la bandita que estaba en el rostro de su amiga—Vivianne ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?—La chica atomaticamente coloco su mano sobre su mejilla en donde se encontraba la herida.

—No es nada, Umi—Contestó la chica.

—No se tu pero no te creo—Dijo Umi de brazos cruzados.

—Luego te cuento ¿Si?—Umi satisfecha sonrió asintiendo—¿Qué tal si ahora entramos?

—Si, es buena idea—

Ambas caminaron al interior del instituto, aun tenían unos minutos para hablar sobre sus vacaciones o algo por el estilo, aun que alguien distrajo a Umi de sobremanera, este alguien era Kei, después de que Miwa lo dejo en el segundo piso este bajo al baño para luego sentarse en los primeros escalones de la escalera quedandose dormido dentro de poco, y ahí estaba a la vista de todos. Kei había llamado profundamente la atención de Umi, quién se quedo mirandolo por unos segundos antes de subir las escaleras.

—Umi, Umi ¿Me estas escuchando?—Por unos momentos la oji-azul se había ido de la tierra a la luna, pero Vivianne le había regresado.

—¿Eh? L-Lo siento—Dijo esta tímida.

—Qué más da—Dijo Vivianne. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

—Entonces ¿Te peleaste?—Preguntó la peli-celeste de pronto.

—Algo así—Contestó con indiferencia.

—¿Qué fue exactamente?—El timbre sono antes de que Vivianne pudiera contestar.

—Luego te respondo, Umi—Dijo la chica sonriendo levemente.

—Esta bien. Que te vaya bien en esta primera clase—

—Igual a ti, suerte—

Vivianne camino hasta su salón, pidiendo permiso al entrar y camino hasta uno de los puestos vacios sentándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido, todos quedaron mirando confundidos a la muchacha, el profesor se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de la chica que ya sacaba sus utiles de su bolso.

—¿Ocurre algo profesor?—Preguntó esta con extrema frivolidad asustando al profesor.

—No, no es nada señorita...—Hizo una pausa.

—Vivianne...Vivianne Andersen—Dijo la chica.

—Eso, Señorita Andersen, no es nada—Luego el profesor continuo con la explicación de la clase, mientras una traviesa sonrisa surcaba los labios de la chica. Por otro lado, cierto castaño le miraba atentamente, era Tachimukai al parecer estaban más que conectado, quién diría que se convertirian en compañeros de clase.

— _Eres la mejor Vivianne_ —Se felicito ella misma con orgullo.

.

.

—¡Lamento la tardanza, profesora, me dormí en las escaleras!—Dijo Kei en cuanto entro al salón provocando algunas risitas por parte de sus compañeros. Umi estaba en plena presentación desde su pupitre.

—Joven Hathaway puede pasar rápidamente, estamos en plena presentación—Dijo la mujer apurando al chico a que se sentara—Señorita puede seguir.

—E-Etto...—Sintió la mirada de Kei sobre ella, se coloco aun más nerviosa—Umi...Shizukana Umi.

—Bienvenida Umi-san—Los presentes le aplaudieron, esta se sentó rápidamente aun con la sensación de que él le observaba, tuvo miedo de voltear, pues pensó que este le estaría mirando, ella se avergonzaría mucho de ello. En poco la clase comenzó, Umi se encontraba algo desconcentrada y nerviosa, esa sensación aun la presentía dándole escalofríos. Saco su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar lo que la profesora iba diciendo.

—" _Ih, ese chico aun me mira o solo es mi imaginación. sí, eso debe de ser, solo es mi imaginación"_ —

—Umi-san ¿podrías leer el fragmento de la página ocho del texto por favor?—La oji-azul bajo de sus pensamientos y busco dicho fragmento. Sus manos temblaban, odiaba ser nueva, a los nuevos siempre les pedían todo, solo por el hecho de ser nuevo, que ridiculo. La chica tomo el libro entre sus manos y se coloco de pie para leer el fragmento, inhalo profundo tratando de calmarse para poder leer, leyó bien, pero demasiado rápido, la profesora y sus compañeros le miraron confusos, mientras que en el rostro de Kei solo surco una sonrisa—Muy bien Umi-san, un poco rápido, hazlo más lento en otra ocasión—Umi tomo asiento avergonzada queriendo que se la tragase el piso.

—Profesora yo lo leeré de nuevo—Umi volteo a ver de quién se trataba, y como pensaba, era él.

—Claro joven Hathaway, proceda—Kei leyó perfecto, sin errores, respetando cada puntuación que el fragmento contenía. Todos aplaudieron cuando este termino, Umi se sintió aun más avergonzada. Pronto aquella sensación volvió, ese chico le hacía sentir intimidada, ella esperaba que pronto dejara de hacerlo, pues algo incomoda se sentía, pero aun no tenía certeza de que fuera verdad, y que su imaginación le había estado jugando bromas con ello.

.

.

Gruño en cuanto lo vio entrar. Este camino hasta el puesto más alejado del salón, en la esquina junto a la ventana, Miwa volteo a verlo por unos segundos chocando al instante con sus penetrantes ojos celestes. Ambos hicieron contacto visual transmitiendo un odio mutuo. Por otro lado, junto a Suzuno había entrado otro alumno, más bien una alumna, aun que todos le confundieron por un chico, al igual que Miwa, la chica nueva también llevaba el uniforme masculino. Esta entró bajo la mirada de todos y se sentó junto a Miwa, la peli-roja curiosa le hablo a esta.

—Bienvenida—Dijo Miwa hacía la nueva chica.

—Vaya, al fin alguien que no se confunde con mi género—Sonrió levemente la de cabellos cortos.

—Tengo buenos ojos—Presumió la chica. A pesar de que la clase ya había comenzado estas siguieron conversando como si nada—Y dime ¿Como te llamas?

—Christell Grandfield, pero solo dime Chris—Contestó la oji-amarillo—¿Y tu?

—Sakakibara Miwa—Dijo ella—Dime Miwa.

—¡Hey ustedes dos!—Exclamó el profesor mirando a ambas chicas—Guarden silencio por favor—Se dieron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron levemente.

— _Que estorbos..._ —Comentó Suzuno para si mismo para luego colocarse otra vez sus audífonos.

.

.

 ** _En el receso_**

Corrió por todos los pasillos buscando a su amigo, solo en clases se había enterado de su ruptura con Haruna y debía de ir a consolarlo, el sabía que necesitaba de un hombro para llorar. En eso lo ve, el muchacho caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacía el piso, el peli-verde se encontraba en el segundo piso y desde la ventana le gritó al castaño.

—¡Yuuki voy por ti!—Al peli-verde no le importo si todos le escuchaban y le quedaban mirando extraño, lo hacía por su amigo después de todo. Tachimukai escucho que lo llamaban pero no sabía quién, de pronto lo ve, Midorikawa corría a toda velocidad hacía a él, venía a una máxima velocidad que no pudo detenerse estrellándose contra Tachi—¡Por fin te encuentro!—Exclamó el moreno abrazando a su amigo en el piso—¡Baka! ¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?!

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas, Mido?—Preguntó este algo confundido. Aun seguían en el piso, sentados y ya comenzaban a llamar la atención de los demás.

—De tu ruptura con Otonashi-san—Contestó Midorikawa algo nostálgico.

—Oh eso...Lo siento por no haberte dicho—Dijo Tachi fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Esa sonrisa—Le mira de reojo y con desconfianza—¿Estas dolido, cierto?—El castaño asintió.

—Fue todo tan repentino, Mido—La mirada del chico se volvió triste y nostálgica—No habían síntomas de que íbamos a terminar, de hecho juraba que todo estaba bien, pero...

—Shh, a callar Yuuki—Dijo Mido colocándole su dedo en medio de los labios del castaño—Eres joven amigo mio, alguien más vendrá, no estés triste—El peli-verde le dedico una cálida sonrisa de animo.

—Gracias Mido—Dijo el chico sonriendo. Ambos aun estaban sentados en el piso, de pronto dos conocidas voces interrumpen ese lindo momento de amigos.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de que están en medio del camino obstruyendo el caminar de los alumnos?—Cuestiono cierto peli-rojo con un tono divertido.

—¿No piensan ponerse de pie?—Dijo esta vez un peli-celeste.

—Oh es verdad, choque con Yuuki—Dijo Mido mirando que estaba sentado en el piso—Lo había olvidado.

—Ven yo te ayudo—Dijo Hiroto extendiéndole una mano al chico, mientras que Nathan se la extendía a Tachimukai.

—¿Y se suponer que estaban en el piso por qué...?—Preguntó Nathan esperando que sus amigos completaran la oración.

—Porque me lancé sobre Tachimukai—Contestó sonriente Midorikawa haciendole resbalar una gota por la sien a ambos recién llegados.

—¿Y eso porque...?—Dijo esta vez Hiroto.

—Porque quería darle un abrazo para animarlo—Contestó el moreno—Quedamos en el piso porque venía corriendo muy rápido y no alcance a frenar, y pues ya sabes...Física...colisión...fuerte caída...Tada.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Como te sientes Tachimukai?—Preguntó preocupado Hiroto.

—Y-Yo estoy bien—Mintió, estaba algo de caído.

—Esta mintiendo—Dijeron Mido y Nathan al unisono.

—¡Claro que no!—Negó el castaño con sus manos.

—Es malo mentir, mata el alma y la envenena—Dijo Nathan incrédulo.

—Así no es—Dijo Hiroto.

—Haber, entonces ¿Como es?—Preguntó Nathan.

—Dicelo Mido—

—" _La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena"_ —Citó Midorikawa.

—Oh con que así era. En fin, la cosa es que Tachi esta mintiendo—

—Y bien ¿Como te sientes?—Volvió a preguntar Hiroto.

—Nada bien—Contesto con honestidad—Decepcionado, debastado y engañado.

—Lamentamos mucho esto, Tachi—Dijo Nathan colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—No pongan esas caras—Sentencio Mido—No es el fin del mundo, la vida sigue y nada se detendrá aun así hayas terminado con Otonashi-san, así que sigue adelante. Sí, te costara en un principió, pero eso es lo de menos ¿O no?

—Que sabias palabras acabas de decir—Sonrió Hiroto.

—Entonces no quiero verte triste y ya lo dije—

—Claro, no me volverás a ver triste—

—Ese es mi Yuuki, ahora ¡Vamos a comer algo!—

—Un sabio, pero lo gloton nadie se lo quita—Rió Nathan provocando risas a sus demás amigos. Luego se pusieron en marcha hacía la cafetería.

* * *

 _ **Feña: Y tadaa! Capitulo tres completado.**_

 _ **Kei: ¿Y ahora que?**_

 ** _Feña: ¡Preguntas!_**

 ** _Kei: Esta bien._**

 ** _-Calificación para el capitulo ¿Qué tal estuvo?_**

 ** _-¿Hasta donde llegara la nueva rivalidad de Miwa y Suzuno, acaso sera un "Del odio al amor"?_**

 ** _-¿Alguien quisiera un amigo como Mido? ¡Alguien como Mido por favor!_**

 ** _-¿Miwa y Chris seran amigas?_**

 ** _-¿Vivianne se habrá percatado de Tachimukai?_**

 ** _-¿En verdad Kei observaba a Umi?_**

 ** _Feña: Bueno esto ha sido todo y ahora debemos de despedirnos u.u tengo clase en unas horas y no podía no subir el capitulo ¡Todo por mis amados lectores!_**

 ** _Kei: Ahora nos despedimos._**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna! Saludos y buen inicio de semana!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	5. La pelea de Tetsuya

**_Fer: Chan, chan, chan...he traido la contiii_**

 ** _Kei: ¡Al fin!_**

 ** _Fer: uwu espero les guste._**

 ** _Kei: Esta interesante 7u7_**

 ** _Fer: Si, así que no les quito más tiempo_**

 ** _Los dos: Luz, camaras, acción: "Capitulo 4: La pelea de Tetsuya"_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4:**_

 ** _"La pelea de Tetsuya"_**

Alessandra caminaba hacía la cafetería de lo más tranquila, observando con detención sus alrededores y memorizando cada lugar y rincón del instituto. Sumergida en sus pensamientos y en otras trivialidades llegó a la cafetería, caminaba hacía una de las mesas, en eso no se percato del grupo de chicas que caminaban en dirección contraría a ella, chocando con una de ella haciendo que tirara algo de jugo sobre su blusa. Alessandra con una expresión de arrepentimiento se disculpo con la chica quién le miraba con un odio inmenso al igual que las chicas que le acompañaban. Todos en la cafetería estaban expectantes a lo que podría ocurrir.

—Yo lamentó mucho esto—Dijo Alessandra haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Disculpa—Dijo la chica de cabellos rosas con un tono de soberbia—¿Sabes a quién le estas hablando?

—No, no se quién eres—Contestó la peli-blanca comenzando a cambiar su actitud—¿Acaso debería saberlo?

—Qué atrevida y respondona esta chica—Bufó la muchacha—Te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

—Realmente no intimidas a nadie con esas palabras—Dijo la chica con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro—Además solo fue un accidente.

—¡Aun no puedo creer lo insolente que eres!—Exclamó con dramatismo la chica, Alessandra comenzaba a aburrirse. Mientras tanto desde una mesa cerca de la pared estaban el cuarteto de huracanes observando la discusión.

—¿Crees que terminé en una pelea?—Cuestiono Claude.

—Dudo que así sea—Respondió Fudo para luego sorber de su jugo.

—Oye pelo de chicle realmente no vengo aquí a pelear y menos a crear enemistades—Dijo Alessandra de brazos cruzados, algunos que escuchaban por ahí comenzaron a reir en voz baja—Y si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro—Dicho y hecho, la albina comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa vacía. La peli-rosa ofendida y humillada con el rostro completamente rojo salió de la cafetería junto a su séquito y al fin Alessandra pudo estar en paz.

—Qué chica más atrevida—Dijo Aiden.

—Si que lo es—Dijo Claude. Fudo solo la observo por unos minutos y estuvo de acuerdo con sus amigos. Alessandra dio un mordisco al sandwich que Nancy le había preparado y luego de unos minutos una muchacha se sentó frente a ella. Esta tenía los cabellos negros cortos, sobre pasando un poco sus hombros y ojos negros onix.

—Me gusto tu actitud hacía Shinobu—Dijo la chica—Muy pocos la enfrentan.

—Gracias...eso creo—Alessandra se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura de que ninguno que conociera a Shinobu podría enfrentarsele—Comentó la peli-negra—Por eso deduzco que eres nueva.

—Estas en lo correcto—Dijo la peli-blanca—Mi nombre es Alessandra Miller.

—Lindo nombre—Sonrió levemente la peli-negra—Yo soy Sakaiichi Karin.

—Un gusto—

—¿No te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo conversando?—Preguntó Karin.

—Oh no, claro que no—Sonrió Alessandra—De hecho me parece una buena idea.

.

.

—Lamento llegar a estas horas—Se disculpo el chico peli-morado con la directora.

—Oh no se preocupe joven Uchiha—Dijo amable la mujer—Lo importante es que ya esta aquí y justo a tiempo de su próxima clase, aun quedan algunos minutos para que haga lo que desee.

—Esta bien, hasta pronto—Tetsuya salió del despacho de la directora y se encamino hacía su salón. El muchacho llamó la atención de muchos y muchas en los pasillos. De pronto fue espectador de una situación muy injusta para él. Vió el momento exacto en que un grupo de chicos hicieron una zancadilla a Nathan que llevaba algunos libros en sus manos, estos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al igual que los que pasaban por ahí, Tetsuya frunció el seño y defendió al peli-celeste, esta era la segunda vez que le defendía.

—¡Eres un idiota, Nathan!—Exclamó uno de los agresores.

—No más que tú—Contraataco Tetsuya—¿Enserio no tienen algo mejor que hacer?

—¿Y este afeminado de donde salió?—Bufó uno de los chicos.

—Agh enserio odio a las personas como ustedes—Dijo el chico tras un suspiro, Nathan aun en el piso le miraba como su salvación—Vayan a estorbar a otro lugar.

—¿Y si no queremos? ¿Qué nos hará alguien como tú?—Preguntó el agresor.

—Ni te imaginas que podría hacerte alguien como yo—Contestó Tetsuya con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

—Uh que miedo, el afeminado me esta amenazando—Dijo con sorna el chico

—Oh no, yo no te he amenazado, solo te estoy advirtiendo que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas—

—¿A sí?—Cuestiono el bravucón.

—Que si he dicho—Gruño el peli-morado—¿Me lo tatuo en la frente o que?

—Te estas buscando una gran paliza, afeminado—Amenazó el chico.

—No te tengo miedo—

—Entonces, no tendrías ningún problema en enfrentarme esta tarde después de clases ¿Eh?—Nathan abrió de par en par sus ojos con impresión.

— _No lo hagas...—_ Susurró Nathan.

—No tengo ningún problema en darte la mejor paliza de tu vida—Bufó el peli-morado. Muchos se habían quedado observando la discusión y estarían presentes en la pelea de la tarde.

—Esta decidido entonces, enano. Después de clases en el gimnasio—

—Como digas—Dicho esto el bravucón y sus amigos se fueron. Tetsuya se volteo a ver al peli-celeste que aun estaba sentado en el suelo, este le estrecho su mano para que se colocara de pie.

—Me has vuelto a salvar—Dijo Nathan avergonzado—Gracias.

—De nada—Dijo Tetsuya. Justo en esos momentos en que Nathan le iba a decir algo el timbre sonó—Debó irme—Nathan se quedo con la palabra en la boca y regreso a su salón.

Que gran sorpresa sería la que se llevaría Nathan al ver que su nuevo compañero de salón era Tetsuya. Los ojos almendrados de Nathan se posaron en el pequeño de Tetsuya que estaba enfrente de la clase presentándose. Los ojos aperlados de Tetsuya pasaron por todo el salón detendiendose momentáneamente en Nathan y luego mirando a todos en general.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Tetsuya—Dijo el peli-largo. Nathan repitió el nombre del muchacho en su mente repetidas veces hasta aprendérselo.

—Bienvenido joven Uchiha—Dijo amablemente la profesora—Puede tomar asiento donde quiera—Tetsuya asintió y caminó hacía el pupitre más alejado del salón, para su gusto este estaba junto a la ventana, perfecto para sus momentos de distracción.

.

.

—" _¿Por qué carajos aun no he visto a Shawn?"_ —Se preguntaba Aiden mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz—" _No lo he visto en toda la mañana"_ —El profesor hablaba y hablaba, todos tomaban apuntes mientras que Aiden estaba sumergido en otros problemas—" _El es un chico responsable y nunca faltaría o se saltaría clases, ese es mi trabajo...¿Qué estará haciendo?"_

Mientras que Aiden se preguntaba donde carajos podría estar su hermano, el rey de Roma: Shawn, se encontraba preparando algunas cosas para la asamblea de bienvenida que se haría en la hora de almuerzo. Todo el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en una pequeña reunión, la última antes de llevar a cabo dicha asamblea donde se presentaran a los actuales miembros del consejo, este grupo había sido escogido un poco antes de que acabaran las clases del año anterior. En fin, la pequeña reunión termino en poco y cada uno volvió a clases. Tara y Shawn caminaban juntos hacía su clase, así es, ambos además de ser colegas y mejores amigos, también iban en el mismo salón.

—¿No has sabido de tu hermano?—Preguntó la muchacha.

—No, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje—Contestó el albino mirando su teléfono.

—Ni siquiera nos lo hemos topado—Dijo Tara.

—Parece que te preocupa él—Sonrió Shawn.

—Pues claro, es tu hermano—Exclamó animada la chica—Debo preocuparme tanto de él, como de ti.

—Eres como una madre, Tara-san—Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas que me avergüenzo—Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, el chico sonrió.

—Mira, te parece si en el receso vamos a buscar a Aiden ¿Si?—La chica asintió

—Si, me parece bien—Llegaron pronto fuera del salón y tocaron la puerta antes de entrar, siéndoles abierta por el profesor. Qué gran sorpresa se llevaron ambos muchachos al ver a Aiden saludándoles animadamente.

—¡Al fin llegas, Shawn!—Exclamó animado el peli-naranja moviendo su mano de lado a lado en forma de saludo, todos voltearon a ver al chico y algunos rieron, Tara solo sonrió antes el gesto del muchacho, le había parecido muy tierno y Shawn le devolvió el gesto.

—Al fin nos volvemos a ver, Aiden—Luego de aquel lindo momentos el profesor les pidió a los recién llegados que se sentaran y dejaran de meter ruido para poder seguir con su clase.

Una vez llegada la hora del receso Aiden se lanzó sobre su hermano, hacía ya dos años que no se veían, era mucho tiempo y el chico había extrañado bastante a su gemelo. Tara miraba sorprendida y enternecida la actitud y actuar de Aiden junto a su hermano.

—Ya era momento de volver a vernos—Dijo sonriente Aiden.

—Que gusto volver a verte—Ambos muchachos chocaron las palmas y rieron. Tara sonreía mientras los veía desde una distancia prudente, Aiden se percato de ello y se acerco al oído de su hermano.

— _¿Y no piensas presentarme a tu novia?_ —Susurró el peli-naranja en el oído de Shawn.

—¿Novia?—Dijo el albino volteando a ver a Tara—Te equivocas, ella es solo mi mejor amiga.

—Mejor para mi si esta libre—Dijo con un tono de broma.

—Ella estaba muy emocionada por conocerte—

—¿Le hablaste de mi?—Preguntó el chico.

—Oh si—Afirmó Shawn—Ahora te la presento. Tara ya puedes venir—La peli-negra se acercó hasta ambos chicos he hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Yo soy Kurayami Tara, la mejor amiga de Shawn—Sonrió la chica colocando un mechon de cabello tras su oreja.

—Un gusto hermosa señorita—Dijo Aiden tomando la mano izquierda de la chica y besándola con delicadeza. Los ojos cyan de la chica se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un sutil rosa—Mi nombre es Aiden Frost.

—No cambias nada, Aiden—Dijo con burla Shawn—Igual de casanova.

—Oh no, esto se llama educación hermano mío—

—Sí, claro—Dijo sarcástico el albino, Tara rió bajito.

—Bueno yo ahora me voy—Dijo Aiden—Mis amigos me deben estar buscando, bye—Aiden salió del salón bajo la atenta mirada de Tara.

—Que agradable hermano tienes—Dijo Tara luego de unos minutos.

—Gracias Tara-san—

.

.

Por un momento el tiempo para Hiroto se había detenido. Ambos se volvían a encontrar, vaya que era pequeño el mundo. Solo él la vió, ella solo caminaba junto a otros dos chicos y no lo vió. La mano de Tachimukai sobre el hombro del peli-rojo le hizo volver al presente.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—Preguntó con preocupación el castaño—Te quedaste pegado por unos minutos.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó el chico—Oh lo siento, solo que vi a alguien.

—¿Un fantasma?—Hiroto le negó.

—A una chica—Sonrió el chico.

—Oh ya veo—Dijo Tachimukai—¿Y como se llama esta chica?

—No lo se—Contestó el oji-verde—No pensé que la volvería a ver.

—Entonces ¿No se conocen?—Preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

—En lo absoluto—Respondió Hiroto—Nos vimos en el cementerio, ni una palabra nos dijimos, solo nuestras miradas hablaron.

—Que poetico sonó eso—

—Agh que verguenza—Dijo el chico tapandose el rostro.

—Descuida, es algo normal cuando alguien te gusta—Dijo Tachimukai.

—Ella no me gusta—Exclamó Hiroto—Solo me pareció interesante.

—Aja—El castaño se cruzo de brazos sin creerle ninguna palabra—Como digas.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad—

—Si claro, te creo completamente amigo—Dijo el castaño con un tono sarcástico.

—Ves, lo hiciste otra vez—

—¿De que hablas?—Preguntó el chico haciéndose el loco.

—¡Tú sarcasmo!—Contestó el muchacho, Tachimukai comenzó a reír por la actitud de su amigo, pronto llegaron Nathan y Midorikawa.

—¿De que se ríe tanto?—Preguntó Midorikawa señalando a Tachi.

—De mi—Contestó Hiroto—Aun que no se exactamente porque se ríe de mi—Tachimukai seguía riendo, también se encontraba feliz y mucho, por tener buenos amigos que se preocupaban por él.

.

.

 _ **Hora de almuerzo-Asamblea**_

Todos habían sido llamados a la asamblea de bienvenida convocada por el consejo estudiantil, donde estos darían un pequeño discurso y se presentarían formalmente ante todos los alumnos antiguos y de nuevo ingreso. A Umi se le estaba haciendo tarde, nadie quedaba en los salones y los pasillos estaban vacios. La peli-celeste iba bajando las escaleras cuando se topa con cierto peli-negro, este estaba durmiendo sentado en uno de los escalones de la escalera. Umi se detuvo por unos minutos observandolo con detensión.

—¿Cuál es su gusto por quedarse dormido en lugares indevidos?—Se preguntó la muchacha colococandose en cunclillas frente a él—Debería despertarlo—Su dedo toco la mejilla de Kei y de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, una vez abiertos los ojos de este y los de ella se vieron envueltos en una especie de trance hipnotico, el cuál duró unos escasos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó el oji-rojo algo adormilado.

—La asamblea...—Se limitó a decir Umi—Ya debe haber comenzado—La peli-celeste se coloco de pie y corrió hasta el auditorio dejando solo una vez más a Kei.

—¿Hay una asamblea?—Se preguntó el muchacho mirando hacía el lugar a donde había corrido la chica—Porque Miwa no me aviso—El peli-negro se coloco de pie y se dirigió hasta el auditorio

.

.

El auditorio estaba lleno, todos los alumnos del instituto estaban ahí y tras el telón se encontraban los integrantes del consejo estudiantil, los chicos preparaban las últimas cosas para poder abrir el telón y comenzar con la asamblea de bienvenida.

—Shawn ¿Estas listo?—Preguntó Haruna.

—Si, creo que si—Contestó el chico nervioso.

—Vamos, todo saldrá bien—Animo Tara.

—¿Eso crees?—La chica asintió.

—Así es, hemos estado preparando por mucho tiempo esto—

—Abran el telón—Dijo Shuuji. Una vez que estuvieron en su posición se levantó el telón y las luces iluminaron a los chicos. En total eran cinco. Shawn como el presidente de consejo comenzó con el discurso.

—Buenas tardes queridos compañeros, mi nombre es Shawn Frost y soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil y hemos venido como centro de estudiantes a darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar, también a desearles lo mejor en este nuevo ciclo, a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso decirles que esperamos que se integren sin dificultades a este instituto—Shawn ya había podido agarrarle confianza a la situación y se sentía confiado y seguro—Estamos emocionados por este año, se vienen muchos proyectos como centro de estudiantes y que esperamos llevar a cabo durante este primer semestre, estamos seguros de que les gustaran mucho estas ideas. Y sin más que decir el resto del consejo se presentara—Shawn miró a Tara para que ella fuera la primera en presentarse.

—Hola a todos mi nombre es Kurayami Tara y soy la vice-presidenta del consejo—Le siguió Haruna.

—Hai, mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna y soy la secretaria del consejo—Tachimukai le miro con tristeza. Ahora era el turno de Handa.

—Bueno yo soy el secretario de finanzas o tesorero, y mi nombre es Shinishi Handa—Y finalmente le toco a Shuuji.

—Mi nombre es Touchi Shuuji y soy el vocero—

—Bueno y este es el consejo estudiantil—Dijo Shawn—Esta semana se iran publicando algunas actividades a realizar durante el mes, incluido el baile de bienvenida. Pueden retirarse a almorzar.

.

.

 ** _Después de clases_**

Nada relavante había ocurrido durante el resto del día, si no que lo más relevante ocurriría en esos momentos, el enfrentamiento de Tetsuya y el bravucón de nombre Ryouta. El peli-morado camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar al gimnasio, el incompetente de Ryouta aun no llegaba. Nathan por otro lado buscaba como loco a Tetsuya para evitar aquella pelea. Pronto apareció Ryouta en escena junto a algunos espectadores. La voz y el rumor corrió rápido y en menos de unos minutos muchos habían llegado al gimnasio a presenciar la pelea.

—Pensé que esto sería en privado—Dijo Tetsuya.

—¡Estas loco!—Exclamó Ryouta—Quiero que todos esten observando cuando gané esta pelea.

—Sigue soñando, idiota—Bufó el peli-morado.

—¡Qué esperas atácame!—

* * *

 ** _Fer: Suspensoooo...7u7_**

 ** _Kei: 7-7 eres mala por dejarlo hasta ahí._**

 ** _Fer: -Risa malevola- muajajaja lo se-_**

 ** _Kei: uwu ahora algunas preguntas._**

 ** _¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Cuantas veces más Tetsuya salvará a Nathan?_**

 ** _¿Quién ganara en la pelea?_**

 ** _¿Nathan podrá llegar a detenerlos?_**

 ** _¿Quieres que hayan más peleas?_**

 ** _Fer: Bueno hasta aquí las preguntas_**

 ** _Kei: Esperamos sus reviews :3_**

 ** _Fer: Así es, ahora nos despedimos._**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	6. La aburrida monotonía

_**Fer: hi!**_

 ** _Kei: ¡La conti!_**

 ** _Fer: Yeih! He estado trabajando mucho en este capitulo y espero les guste_**

 ** _Kei: ¡La aburrida monotonía!_**

 ** _Fer: Así se llama el capitulo je._**

 ** _Kei: Y bueno espero se hagan una idea de que podría tratar el capitulo con solo leer el titulo_**

 ** _Fer: En fin, les dejamos el capitulo_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5:**_

 _ **"La aburrida monotonía"**_

Nathan había olvidado por completo la pelea y buscaba desesperado a Tetsuya, de hecho había olvidado hasta donde se llevaría acabo dicha pelea. Corrió por todos los salones buscando al muchacho, se le acababan los lugares y el tiempo, pronto recordó las palabras que Ryouta había dicho: _"_ _Esta decidido entonces, enano. Después de clases en el gimnasio"_

—¡El gimnasio!—Nathan se puso en marcha hacía el gimnasio. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hacía el lugar de la pelea y mientras deseaba que Tetsuya no estuviera herido o algo peor. Pudo oir mucho bullicio fuera del gimnasio, escuchaba frases como: " _¡Tu puedes Ryouta!" "¡Pégale a ese afeminado!" "Niño, no te metas con Ryouta"._ Sin poder aguantarse más Nathan entró en el lugar, pudo ver muchas personas que rodeaban a ambos chicos y justo Tetsuya atacó con una patada en el vientre de Ryouta, un " _Oh"_ masivo se articulo. El peli-celeste necesitaba detener la pelea, pero habían muchas personas como para llegar donde el muchacho. Ryouta golpeo a Tetsuya en el rostro logrando sacarle algo de sangre en la nariz, eso desespero a Nathan que comenzó a gritar.

—¡Deténganse!—Exclamaba Nathan esperando que lo escucharan, que lamentable que hubiera mucho ruido como para que lo oyeran. Para esos momentos Tetsuya le había propinado unos cuantos golpes a Ryouta—¿ _Qué hago? ¿Como los detengo?_ —Susurró el oji-avellana para si mismo, lo pensó unos segundos y una idea llego a su cabeza, lastima que esa idea lo involucraba a él— _No me queda de otra..._ —Nathan se metió entre medio de toda la gente hasta llegar al frente y realizo su locura. En unos momentos el chico se encontraba inconsciente en el piso gracias a la paliza que Ryouta le dio, paliza que debería haber recibido Tetsuya y no Nathan.

—¿Qué mierda?—Dijo Ryouta al ver a Nathan tendido en el piso. Todos miraban asombrados lo que el chico había hecho recién, pero el más asombrado era Tetsuya, jamás pensó que él podría hacer algo como lo que había hecho y solo para detener la pelea.

—Esto queda hasta aquí—Dijo Tetsuya acercándose a Nathan. En eso llega el director, todo espectador se hace a un lado para que la autoridad se acercara a los causantes de todo ese alboroto. La multitud se fue esparciendo y yéndose.

—¡Qué esta ocurriendo aquí!—Exclamó el hombre furioso. Su enojada mirada se enfoco en el peli-morado que estaba junto a Nathan—¿Quién lo golpeo?

—Este idiota fue—Dijo Tetsuya mirando a Ryouta.

—¡Mi pelea era con ese enano y no con él!—Protestó el chico.

—De todas formas no deberían haberse peleado—Dijo el director—Mañana veré que hago con ustedes, ahora lleven a Nathan a enfermería.

Tetsuya con la ayuda de otros compañeros llevaron a Nathan a la enfermería y el pequeño peli-morado se quedo con él hasta que despertó. Nathan no tardo mucho en despertar. El peli-celeste abrió de a poco sus ojos y se quedo mirando el techo por unos segundo, luego trato de ubicarse en un espacio, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, de pronto se reincorporo sentadose en la camilla en la cuál se encontraba, ahí pudo percatarse del peli-morado que se encontraba sentado junto a la cama, estaba durmiendo, de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza inclinada hacía adelante, Nathan sonrió automáticamente. De pronto Tetsuya despertó encontrándose con la mirada de Nathan sobre él.

—¿Hace cuanto despertaste?—Preguntó el peli-morado.

—Solo hace unos minutos—Contestó él, Tetsuya asintió. Hubó un largo silencio tras la respuesta de Nathan.

—No debiste haberte expuesto de esa manera—Dijo el chico sobre la camilla, casi para si mismo, Tetsuya lo oyó de todas formas.

—Más bien tú no debiste hacerlo—Le regaño—Mira donde estas ahora, menos mal no fue algo peor. Idiota.

—Lo siento—El peli-celeste se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado—Quería ser útil en algo.

—¿Haciéndote daño a ti mismo por salvarme?—Cuestiono Tetsuya con una ceja alzada. Nathan arrugo la manta que cubría sus piernas.

—Soy un inutil—Los ojos aperlados de Tetsuya se abrieron sorprendidos, luego frunció el seño.

—Idiota—Le regaño el chico dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del peli-celeste—No debes menospreciarte, no actuaste de la mejor manera, pero pudiste tener la pelea ¿Y era lo que buscabas o no? Usaste un método algo espartano, pero lo lograste—Nathan se sonrojo levemente—Bueno yo debo irme, nos vemos mañana—El peli-morado cogió sus cosas y cuando iba saliendo por la puerta se detuvo y por sobre el hombro miro a Nathan—Por cierto, gracias por detener la pelea.

.

.

— _Nos vemos otra vez, Claude_ —

Luego de que la chica en su sueño susurrara esas palabras en su oído él despertó, exaltado y con un gran dolor de cabeza, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño y no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquella muchacha, él sabe que la conoce, pero no recuerda con exactitud quién es. Claude se sentó a las orillas de su cama y paso sus manos entre sus cabellos rojizos, se coloco su camisa y busco unas pastillas sobre la mesita de noche para luego dirigirse al baño. Una vez en el, se miro al espejo, tenía algo ojerosos sus ojos. Se lavo la cara y acto seguido se tomó las pastillas.

—¿Quién podría ser ella?—Se preguntó el peli-rojo mientras se miraba en el espejo—Cabello castaño, largo y con ondas. Ojos grandes y color...¿Chocolate? Sí, chocolate. Voz tranquila y linda—Soltó un suspiro—Realmente nadie viene a mi mente en estos momentos y ni siquiera es Natsumi—El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta saco al chico de sus pensamientos

— _Hey Claude ¿Cuando piensas salir?_ —La voz de Suzuno hizo volver a Claude a la realidad.

—Ya salgo, en un momento—Gruño el peli-rojo, lavo su cara nuevamente y abrió la puerta encontrándose al albino con toalla en mano.

—Menos mal saliste—Le regaño Suzuno, el oji-ambar le hizo un gesto de despreció y comenzó a caminar hacía su cuarto otra vez—¿Donde crees que vas?

—A mi cuarto—Le contestó Claude—¿Por que preguntas ridiculeces?

—No Claude, tú iras a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena—Sentenció Suzuno.

—¿Debes estar bromeando?—Le dijo el muchacho alzando una de sus cejas.

—Yo no bromeo—

—¿Y porque no vas tú? ¿O Fudo, o Aiden?—Cuestiono el peli-rojo

—Primero ¿Quién fue el que durmió casi toda la tarde? Segundo, Fudo esta trabajando; Tercero, el hermano de Aiden le invitó a comer un helado y yo prepararé la cena, ahora sin peros iras al mini-market y compraras la lista que deje encima de la mesa—El dolor de cabeza de Claude aumentaba por los regaños de Suzuno, pero después de todo el chico tenía razón, él no estaba haciendo nada productivo—Por cierto el dinero esta en la cocina. Esta el dinero justo y necesario para que compres lo que te pedí, no andes comprando otras cosas, por favor—Dicho esto el albino se encerró en el baño y Claude tuvo que ir a comprar.

De muy mala gana el peli-rojo fue a comprar al mini-market. El muchacho buscó todo lo que Suzuno le había encargado. De pronto la ve, a la muchacha de su sueño, Claude se quedo inmóvil observándola y aun no podía recordar donde la había visto antes o si es que la conocía de antes, a los pocos segundos esta se percata de que él la observaba. Fue en esos momentos en que ella volvió a su mente, era Taiga.

—Taiga...—Articulo Claude con una voz casi inaudible, pronto la muchacha se acercó a él.

—Claude ¿Eres tú?—Preguntó la castaña cuando llegó junto al más alto.

—Si, lo soy—Contestó—Y tú eres Taiga, dime que no me equivoco.

—No lo haces—Le dijo la chica. Taiga y Claude se habían conocido cuando niños, cuando él aun estaba en el orfanato.

—Creí que te habías ido para siempre...—Dijo el chico algo avergonzado, ella abrió levemente los ojos ante lo que el chico le decía—O al menos eso escuche.

—Oh claro, me fui sin decirte nada—Dijo la chica recordando—Es verdad que me fui, pero no sería para siempre, volvería cuando yo quisiera y aquí me tienes otra vez.

—¿Hace cuanto que vives otra vez aquí?—Preguntó el muchacho. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la caja para pagar.

—Desde el año pasado—Contestó Taiga—Y lamentó no haberte buscando.

—No tenías porque buscar a un idiota como yo—Bromeó Claude, aun que muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado que Taiga le hubiera contactado. Ambos pagaron sus compras, a la muchacha le había quedado algo de dinero para comprar unos refrescos, los compró y se sentaron en un banco que estaba a la salida del mini-market.

—¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?—Preguntó curiosa la chica mirando el cielo oscurecer.

—Peleas, drogas, la mafia, intento de suicidio...—Contestó algo desganado, la castaña se sorprendió al escuchar lo último—En resumen una mierda de vida, pero cosas buenas también me han pasado, como conocer a mis amigos.

—Vaya—Dijo Taiga tras un suspiro—La vida te ha puesto difícil las cosas.

—Y que hay de ti, Taiga ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?—Preguntó Claude tratando de evitar que la chica le siguiera preguntado cosas sobre su pasado.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, nos fuimos a vivir un tiempo a Londres—Esta coloco un poco de cabello tras su oreja mientras hablaba—Lindo lugar por cierto. En la escuela todo era normal, buenas notas y poco amigos. En resumen algo monótono.

—Suena aburrido—Dijo el chico con diversión.

—Y estas en lo correcto, la aburrida monotonía—Afirmó la muchacha—Ni te imaginas lo aburrido que era. Extrañaba inazuma y a los amigos que deje acá.

—¿Me extrañaste?—La muchacha desvió la mirada avergonzada ante la pregunta que el chico le estaba haciendo.

—Si, lo hice—Se limitó a decir ella encogiéndose de hombros, Claude sonrió levemente y terminó de beber lo que quedaba de su bebida—Creo que es hora de volver a casa, Suzuno me matará ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—Claro y si tienes razón él te matará si no llegas con las cosas para la cena—Rió Taiga.

Caminaron juntos, Claude le acompaño hasta el paradero de buses, esta antes de entrar al bus se despidió con un tierno abrazo y se fue. Claude volvió a casa contento, con una pequeña sonrisa y sin dolor de cabeza, había sido un lindo reencuentro y le había animado bastante, su sueño había sido premonitorio de todas formas. El chico llegó a casa con todas las cosas que Suzuno le había pedido, pero el albino estaba algo enojado por la tardanza de Claude.

—¿Cuál es la excusa de hoy?—Cuestiono Suzuno—¿una chica? ¿Una pelea? ¿La mafia?

—De hecho si fue una chica—Contesto Claude encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me lo suponía—Dijo el chico rodeando los ojos—Y tuviste sexo con ella en el baño del mini-market ¿Cierto?

—Esta vez no...—

—¿Entonces que?—

—Era Taiga, ella esta en inazuma desde hace un año—La expresión de enojo en el rostro de Suzuno se desvaneció.

—Oh, lo siento—Dijo arrepentido el albino.

—Deberías aprender a controlar lo que dices—Dijo Fudo entrando en la sala—Puedes herir a cualquiera con tus tajantes palabras—Suzuno se encogió de hombros—Cualquiera que te hubiera escuchado pensaría que Claude es un mafioso satiromano*, aun que en parte lo es.

—Gracias bro—

—De todas maneras con esas palabras puedes herir al mismo de Claude—Le regaño Akio.

—Ya dije que lo sentía—Dijo el chico exasperado.

—Otra cosa que deberías controlar, tu irritabilidad—Agregó Fudo.

—¡Basta, me aburrí, no haré la cena!—Exclamó Suzuno con violencia—¡Váyanse a la mierda!—Acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto.

—¿Estará bien?—Preguntó Claude.

—Si, hay que dejarlo solo—Contestó Fudo—Además si yo no le decía, nadie más se lo diría.

—Okei, espero estes en lo correcto—

—Te lo aseguro, Claude—Reafirmó el castaño—Ahora vamos a preparar algo de comer.

.

.

" _Deberías aprender a controlar lo que dices...puedes herir a cualquiera con tus tajantes palabras"_

Aquellas palabras estuvieron rondando en la cabeza de Suzuno por un buen rato. Palabras que le habían abierto los ojos. Palabras que cambiarían al chico. Después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo estuvo de acuerdo con Fudo, el tenía toda la razón, en algún momento aquello ocurriría y quién sabe como pueda reaccionar aquella persona. Se había sentido tan arrepentido después de que Fudo le dijo eso, se sintió como una verdadera mierda de persona y no solo por haberle dicho eso a Claude, si no por todas las veces anteriores que insulto a sus amigos o personas cercanas a él. Se sintió como una verdadera mierda.

— _Soy una mierda_ —Se aferró a su almohada y se cubrió con unas mantas, comenzaba a hacer frío. Pronto a su mente vino Miwa y las cosas que le había dicho aquella mañana— _¿La habré herido a ella también?_

Suzuno estaba entrando en una etapa de decaimiento, una etapa de dudas y preguntas, donde se sentía mal por como era, por como trataba a los demás y por como podría haberlos tratado en un pasado. Estaba triste y quería cambiar, pues claro que le será imposible cambiar su forma de ser, personalidad y actitud, pero algunas cosas podría arreglar. No se sentía bien en como estaba llevando su vida y se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

— _Estoy mal, mi vida esta mal..._ —El chico miro el techo— _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —Se dio media vuelta y cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

—¿Aun no piensas contarme porque estas rara?—Preguntó Kei mirando fijamente a Miwa, quién estaba acostada en el sillón viendo televisión. Kei se encontraba en cunclillas junto a ella.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien—Insistió la peli-roja—Ahora quítate de enfrente mio que no puedo ver la televisión.

—No hasta que me respondas—

—Ya lo hice. Estoy completamente bien—

—¿Quieres dejar de mentirme?—El chico comenzó a picarle la mejilla con su dedo.

—Me molesta que hagas eso—Gruño Miwa.

—Lo se—Dijo con diversión el peli-negro—Dejaré de hacerlo cuando me contestes.

—Agh que pesado eres—Kei sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía—El muchacho siguió picandole con el dedo, la chica lo soportó por unos minutos y una vez que se aburrió de ello decidió decirle, si no el muchacho era capaz de estar toda la noche picandole la cara.

—¡Ya te lo diré!—Gritó la chica irritada, Kei quedó sentado producto del susto que le causo la reacción de Miwa.

—Kei uno, Miwa cero—Bufó el muchacho.

—Como digas—Rodeo los ojos la chica.

—¿Entonces?—

—Estoy aburrida, Kei—Dijo con seriedad la muchacha. Kei no le entendió—No entendiste ¿Verdad?—Preguntó la chica alzando una de sus cejas, el chico le negó con la cabeza—Estoy aburrida de mi vida, de los días monótonos que tengo, estoy aburrida de lo común y eso me aterra, me aterra que siga así para siempre.

—Haz algo para cambiar esa monotonía—Dijo el muchacho.

—¿y como hago eso?—

—Busca cosas diferentes, experimenta nuevas cosas, no se...haz algo para cambiar esa aburrida monotonía—

—Se que debo hacer eso, pero nada se me ocurre—Kei se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento de que algo o alguien vendrá a cambiar tu vida, Miwa—Dijo el chico muy seguro de lo que decía—Y te sacara de la aburrida monotonía que dices que llevas.

—¿Bromeas cierto?—Cuestiono la chica.

—No lo hago—Contestó el peli-negro—Solo se paciente.

—Lo he sido mucho tiempo—Suspiró la chica—Y no quiero seguir esperando.

—Ahí esta, lo has esperado—Miwa no comprendió—Mientras tu no esperes nada, llegara.

—Como digas—La muchacha se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina.

—Hey ¿Donde vas?—Preguntó el chico.

—Voy a servirme algo de leche y luego a acostarme—Contestó Miwa—Me aburrí de escucharte.

—Que cruel, Miwa-chan—Berrincheó como niño pequeño.

—Es broma, pero solo lo de " _Me aburrí de escucharte"_ ya que en verdad quiero dormir—

—Esta bien—Dijo Kei—Buenas noches, Miwa.

—Buenas noches, Kei—

* * *

 _ **VOCABULARIO:**_

 _ ***Satiromano: Obsesión y deseo incontrolable por el sexo en los varones.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fer: ¡Chan, chan! Hasta aquí llega el capitulo**_

 _ **Kei: Maldita monotonía.**_

 _ **Fer: Si uwu**_

 _ **Kei: ¡Preguntas!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal el capitulo?**_

 _ **¿Qué castigo les darán a Tetsuya y a Ryouta?**_

 _ **¿Se retomara la pelea de los ambos ya mencionado?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con Tai y Claude?**_

 _ **¿Y Suzuno...Podrá comenzar a controlarse?**_

 _ **¿Y Miwa...Saldrá de su monotonía? ¿Alguien podrá sacarla de esa monotonía? ¿Quién podría ser 7u7?**_

 _ **¿Kei se las dará de psicologo en otro momento 7u7?**_

 _ **Kei: ¿Psicologo? De hecho es lo que necesito y un psiquiatra ¿Por que me las estaría dando de Psicologo.**_

 _ **Fer: Es mi fic y hago lo que se me de la gana contigo e-e**_

 _ **Kei: Ok e.e**_

 _ **Fer: Y sin más que decir nos despedimos nwn**_

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	7. El extraño comportamiento de suzuno

_**Fer: Chan chan chan ¡Contiiii!**_

 _ **Kei: Al fin**_

 _ **Fer: Bueno quería informar aparte que borraré un par de historias uwu**_

 _ **Kei: Lamentable 77**_

 _ **Fer: Espero no se enojen :c**_

 _ **Kei: Y bueno les dejamos con el capitulo...**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6:**_

 _ **"El extraño comportamiento de Suzuno"**_

 _ **En la madrugada**_

Suzuno despertó a eso de las dos de la mañana y durante un buen rato trato de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero no pudo, y lo peor fue que antes de acostarse no había comido y su estomago pedía a gritos algo de comer por lo que decidió levantarse a la cocina y prepararse algo para comer. El albino llegó a la cocina encontrándose con Fudo, este estaba sentado tomando lo que parecía ser un té. Se miraron fijamente, sin expresiones algunas en sus rostros. Suzuno comenzó a buscar algo para comer ignorando la presencia de Fudo, lamentablemente no encontraba nada para comer.

—Hay unos muffins dentro del mueble—Habló el castaño indicándole a Suzuno dicho mueble. El albino no le respondió y busco donde le dijo, en efecto ahí se encontraban los muffins.

—Gracias—Solo se limitó a decir eso—¿Por qué estas aquí?—Fudo tardo en contestar.

—Insomnio—Contestó el muchacho para luego dar un sorbo a su té—¿Y tú?

—Me desperté y ahora no puedo conciliar el sueño—Dijo Suzuno. El albino se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta. Hubó otro corto silencio interrumpido por Suzuno—Yo lo siento.

—No te preocupes—Dijo Fudo.

—Tú tienes toda la razón, en cualquier momento mis palabras pueden crear grandes problemas—Suzuno miraba su muffin y sus manos—Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Fudo.

—De nada—Sonrió ladino—Después de todo para eso están los amigos. Ahora ve a dormir que en unas horas más tenemos clases.

—Tú también deberías ir a dormir—Dijo Suzuno—Después estarás quedándote dormido en clases y te castigaran.

—Qué novedad—Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—Si, cuando no te castigan—Bufó el albino.

—Ya, ve a dormir—Ordeno el castaño—Yo también me iré a dormir, termino esto—Le enseña la taza—Y voy a dormir.

—Bien, me iré. Buenas noches, Fudo—

—Buenas noches, Suzuno—

.

.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Suzuno fue el último en despertar. Despertó desganado, cansado y decaído, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Entró en la cocina y se sentó junto a los demás.

—Buenos días—Dijo el albino.

—Buenos días, Suzuno—Dijeron sus amigos.

—¿Qué tomará?—Preguntó Fudo—¿Té, leche con chocolate, café?

—No quiero nada—Contestó.

—Debes comer o tomar algo—Dijo Aiden.

—Si, después te da fatiga—Le regaño Claude—Y no queremos que algo te pase.

—Enserio no creo que sea necesario—Replico el muchacho—Dudo que me ocurra.

—Pero te hará mal—Insistió Aiden.—Si, come algo—Agregó Claude, el chico hizo caso omiso.

—No sigan insistiendo—Dijo Fudo esta vez—Suzuno es terco y no cambiará de opinión.

—Pero Fudo...—El castaño solo le dio una mirada y Claude calló. Todo quedo en silencio, Suzuno tomo sus cosas y se adelanto para irse a clases.

—Hoy me iré antes—Dijo el albino antes de salir por la puerta.

—Esta bien—Habló Fudo—Cuídate—Dicho esto el albino se fue.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir como si nada?—Cuestiono el peli-rojo algo molesto.

—Hay que dejarlo solo por un rato—Contestó Fudo—Esta pasando por ciertas dudas existenciales.

—¿Eh?—Dijo Aiden ladeando la cabeza.

—La adolescencia Aiden, la adolescencia—Dijo Claude en simple palabras.

.

.

Suzuno caminó lentamente hasta el instituto, realmente no tenía ganas de llegar al lugar, no quería entrar a clases y tal vez no lo haría, tal vez se saltaría la primera clase. Llegó justo a tiempo, diez minutos antes de que tocarán el timbre, aún que eso no importaba, pues había decidido no entrar. Estaba tan distraído y fuera de lugar que no estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni siquiera estaba viendo hacía adelante, solo miraba el piso, era seguro de que provocaría un accidente, y así fue, termino chocando con cierta peli-roja con la cuál no se llevaba nada bien, chocaron justo en la esquina del pasillo.

—Agh de todos con los que podría haber chocado ¡Tenías que se tú!—Exclamó de muy mala gana la chica.

— _"Ella"_ —Pensó el albino quedándole viendo en silencio por unos largos segundo.

—¿Qué me ves tanto?—Cuestiono Miwa—¿Te debo algo?

—No—Contestó Suzuno—Yo...lo siento.

—¿Eh?—La muchacha le miró extrañada, ella esperaba otra reacción.

—Que lo siento—Repitió—Estoy muy distraído hoy.

—" _Su actitud arrogante, ya no esta"_ —Se dijo Miwa a si misma.

—Yo debo irme—Dicho esto Suzuno retomo su caminar dejando a Miwa completamente confundida.

—Eso fue realmente extraño—Musito la peli-roja comenzando a caminar hacía su salón—¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?

Pronto Miwa llegó al salón y observó el puesto de Suzuno, pero este no estaba y las clases estaban por comenzar. Fue hasta su asiento y a los poco segundos Christell llegó y se quedo mirando a Miwa por un buen rato, parecía que no reaccionaba, la peli-roja miraba a la nada...estaba pensando en lo ocurrido antes.

—¡Miwa!—Dijo la recién llegada pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de la chica—¿Me oyes? ¡Eh! ¡Contesta!—Miwa tardó en reaccionar—¡Miwa!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió?—Dijo la peli-roja observando en todas direcciones—Ah, eres tú Chris.

—¿Donde estabas?—Preguntó Chris.

—Aquí sentada—Contestó Miwa.

—No idiota, no contestabas—Dijo la chica—Parecía que no estabas aquí.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó la peli-roja asombrada.

—Si ¿En que estabas pensando?—

—Nada interesante—

—¿Un chico?—Preguntó Chris alzando una ceja

—Tal vez...—Se limitó a decir mirando sus pies

—¿Será tal vez ese chico del que me haz hablado ayer?—

—Si, es ese idiota—

—¿Te importaría contarme lo que ocurrió?—Miwa estaba dispuesta a contarle pero el sonido del timbre y la llegada del profesor les interrumpió.

—Será en el receso—Dijo la muchacha.

—Así es—Entonces la clase comenzó, pero cierto muchacho aún no llegaba y Miwa se percató de ello, aún que eso no le preocupaba o al menos eso creía, por que muy en el fondo si se preocupaba.

.

.

—Bueno alumnos en efectivo ayer comenzaban las clases, pero uno de nuestras nuevas alumnas ha llegado hoy—Decía el profesor paseandose hasta la puerta—Ella ya está aquí—Abre la puerta dejando entrar a una linda jovencita de cabellos ondulados castaños, esta se paró en frente de todos, Claude quedó en shock. El profesor escribió el nombre de la muchacha en el pizarron—Ella es Fuji Taiga y ha sido transferida a Raimon—Ella sonrió ladina—¿Algo que quieras decirle a tu nuevos compañeros?

—Espero nos llevemos bien, cuiden de mi—Dijo ella. Taiga paso su mirada por todo el salón deteniendose en el puesto de Claude, sus ojos parecieron sonreir.

—Señorita Fuji ya puede tomar asiento—Sentenció el profesor—Sientese en cualquiera de los puestos vacios.

—Esta bien—Dijo Taiga y escogió el puesto que estaba junto a Claude. El peli-rojo le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo?—Susurró el chico a Tai.

—¡Sh! En el receso hablamos, la clase ya comenzo—

—Jamás cambias—Bufó el muchacho y se dispuso a poner atención en clases.

El receso llegó pronto y Claude esperaba ansioso por preguntarle muchas cosas a Taiga, ella le debía explicaciones, más un mil conversaciones, a él le gustaba mucho platicar con la muchacha.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirme que vendrías a Raimon?—Preguntó el peli-rojo caminando junto a la castaña—Ayer te dije que estaba en Raimon—Esta sonrió levemente.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa—Contestó Taiga—Quería ver tu cara de estúpido sorprendido y lo logré.

—Aja, que graciosa—Dijo sarcástico.

—¿Me llevarás con Suzuno?—Preguntó de pronto la chica—Quiero ver su cara al verme.

—Esta bien, vamos—Entonces ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería donde se suponía que se reunirían con los demás. Pronto llegaron al lugar encontrándose con Aiden y Fudo, pero Suzuno no se encontraba.

—¿Eh? Suzuno no esta—Dijo Tai al percatarce de la ausencía del albino—¿Hoy no vino?

—Si lo hizo—Dijo Claude—Debe estar en clases todavía, ya debe estar por llegar.

—Okei—Luego ambos se acercaron a la mesa.

—Hola chicos—Saludó el pelirojo al llegar junto a sus amigos, ambos muchachos colocaron su mirada sobre la castaña que acompañaba a Claude.

—¿Ella es...?—Cuestiono Aiden tratando de adivinar—Se que no es Natsumi, ni An...—Taiga frunció el seño.

—Soy Taiga, una vieja amiga de Claude—Dijo la chica de brazos cruzados, se había molestado ante aquel comentario. Taiga sabía lo mujeriego y don juan que resulto ser el muchacho y ella no era del montón, ella era diferente a las chicas que rodeaban a Claude constantemente—No y no soy del montón—Los tres chicos quedaron impresionados ante las palabras de Taiga.

—Un gusto conocer a la vieja amiga de Claude—Dijo amable Fudo tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero ella se había molestado, pero solo con Aiden por su estúpido e innecesario comentario.

—Bueno si no esta Suzuno me iré—Dijo la castaña.

—Pero quédate para conversar—Dijo Claude.

—No es necesario—Replico la chica—Yo sobro aquí—Y se fue.

—Muchas gracias Aiden—El peli-rojo le lanzo una mirada amenazante al ojinaranjo.

—¿Eh? ¿pero que hice?—Preguntó crédulo.

—Dijiste algo que la molesto—Contestó Fudo—Cuando mencionaste a Natsumi y a An, ella sintió que le estabas diciendo que era como ellas...una zorra.

—Oh...¿Enserio lo hice?—Ambos muchachos asintieron.

—Deberás disculparte luego—Sugirió Claude.

—Esta bien—

.

.

—Realmente fue raro—Dijo Miwa—Ayer actuó completamente soberbio y hoy fue humilde.

—Vaya, que gran cambió—Dijo Chris sorbiendo la pajilla de su jugo.

—Debe de estar pasando por algo—Comentó Kei que les acompañaba.

—¿Tu crees?—Preguntó la peli-roja, Kei asintió.

—Si, conozco a alguien que esta pasando por algo así—Dijo mirando hacía el techo y alargando la i—Y yo también lo he pasado.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien?—Cuestiono Chris.

—Oh, ella esta aquí en estos momentos—Contestó el peli-negro observando a Miwa—Esta personita esta aburrida de lo monótono.

—¿De que estas hablando idiota?—

—Vamos tu igual estas pasando por algo y actuas extraña—Dijo Kei—Por lo que pienso que a él le esta ocurriendo algo parecido.

—Muy buenas deduciones Kei—Felicitó Chris.

—Gracias—Dijo el muchacho. De pronto el albino de quién hablaban pasó junto a ellos, este al ver a Miwa ahí se acercó a los tres chicos. Se coloco frente a Miwa, esta le miró interrogante ¿Qué trataba de hacer el chico?

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó la muchacha. Suzuno guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—Quiero conversar contigo—Contestó. Miwa y los demás le miraron sorprendidos.

—¿De que?—

—Eso no importa. Después de clases—Dicho esto se retiro del lugar.

—Raro—Musito Kei viendo como el chico se marchaba.

—Me da curiosidad saber que te dirá—Comento la muchacha de corte punk.

—¿Crees que se te confesará?—

—¡Estas loco! ¡Idiota!—Exclamó violenta la chiquilla golpeando el brazo del peli-negro votandolo de donde estaba sentado.

—Aush—Se quejó Kei—Tan delicada como siempre.

—Para que nunca más vuelvas a decir idioteces—

Mientras tanto Suzuno fue hasta la cafetería encontrandose con sus amigos.

—¡Hasta que por fin llegas!—Exclamó Claude.

—¿donde estabas?—Cuestiono Aiden.

—Nos tenías preocupados—Habló Fudo esta vez.

—No se preocupen tanto por mi—Dijo el albino indiferente—Me dormí en la azotea.

—Entonces ¿No entraste a clases?—Suzuno negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía ganas de entrar—Musitó el muchacho encogiendose de hombres.

—¿Comiste algo?—Preguntó Claude.

—No tengo ganás de comer—Dijo con una voz apagada—De hecho tengo mucho sueño.

—Si no te alimentas te desmayaras, Suzuno—Le regaño cierto castaño—Solo come algo, no por tener o no hambre, si no por tu bien.

—No quiero Akio—Replico el albino. Fudo frunció el seño—Haz lo que quieras, si terminas en el hospital será tu culpa, yo ya te lo había advertido

—Iré a mi salón—Suzuno se coloco de pie retirándose de la cafetería. El albino camino de regreso al salón mirando el piso, no tenía ganas de nada, sin embargo entraría a clases— _"Animo Suzuno, solo quedan algunas horas más"_

* * *

 ** _Fer: Tada! He aquí el capitulo uwu_**

 ** _Kei: Yo siempre tengo la razón, algo le ocurré a ese chico._**

 ** _Fer: Presumido...77_**

 ** _Kei: ¡Preguntas!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Algo le ocurrira a Suzuno? ¿Algun desmayo?_**

 ** _¿Qué querrá hablar Suzuno con Miwa?_**

 ** _¿Aiden se disculpara con Tai?_**

 ** _Fer: Bien, estas son todas las preguntas_**

 ** _Kei: Esperaremos ansiosos sus comentarios nwn_**

 ** _Fer: y aquí nos despedimos._**

 ** _Ambos: Matta ne! Fer y Kei fuera._**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	8. Cada vez peor

_**Fer: Chanchan! He venido con la conti~**_

 ** _Kei: ¡Al fin!_**

 ** _Fer: Shh! Cállate_**

 ** _Kei: La verdad es que sus ideas para hacer escenas estaban agotadas_**

 ** _Fer: Si, eso es cierto, pero logré terminar el capitulo~_**

 ** _Kei: Esperamos que les guste_**

 ** _Fer: Y aquí dejamos el capitulo_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 7:**_

 ** _"Cada vez peor"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su linda ex-novia besándose con quién pensaba era su amigo: Jousuke Tsunami. Algo en su pecho dolió y mucho, mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, deseaba borrar esa imagen de su mente. Tachimukai aún seguía viendo la escena, estaba realmente en shock que ni moverse podía, de pronto un sollozo interrumpió aquel beso, ambos muchachos voltearon a ver encontrándose con el castaño llorando.

—Y decías llamarte mi amigo—Dicho esto salió corriendo lejos de la escena, quería llorar y seguir llorando sin parar, quería olvidar a Haruna y que alguna vez habían sido novios, quería que aquel amargo sentimiento se esfumara. Solo quería no tener que sonreír falsamente, que su sonrisa y estado volvieran a ser reales y no fingidos. Pronto llegó hacía un lugar alejado del establecimiento donde se sentó a llorar en silencio. Eso fue hasta que cierta muchacha que estaba ahí le habló.

—Niño ¿Por que lloras?—Preguntó una voz conocida para Tachimukai.

—¿Eh? Pensé que estaba solo—Dijo Tachimukai entre sollozos.

—Pensaste mal niño llorón—Bufó la joven sentandose junto al castaño—¿Será que cada vez que me encuentre contigo estarás llorando? Por cierto mi nombre es Vivianne

—Lo se—Dijo el chico levantando la vista y limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaleco—Somos compañeros de curso.

—Vaya, no me había fijado—Tachi bajó la vista

—Soy invisible para muchos—Le dijo nostálgico abrazando sus piernas.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Preguntó Vivianne tomando del mentón al chico para verle el rostro—¿Por que lloras tanto?—El muchacho desvió la mirada.

—Porque soy un idiota enamorado—Contestó mirando hacía el suelo.

—¿Problemas en el amor?—Cuestiono la rubia alzando su vista al cielo.

—Me terminaron y hace poco vi a mi ex-novia besando a quién creía que era un amigo—

—Que buen "Amigo" tienes—Dijo ella con sarcasmo y haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir amigo.

—El peor de todos—Dio un suspiro agotador—Uno ya no puede confiar, ni fiarse de nadie, todos terminan apuñalandote por la espalda.

—Tienes toda la razón...—

—Tachimukai, me llamó Tachimukai—

—Claro...Como decía Tachimukai tienes toda la razón—Observándole unos momentos—En este mundo ya nadie es de fiar. Las personas estamos mal, cada día más ambiciosas, engreídas y avaras, estamos enfermos...y cada vez estamos peor.

—Así que enfermos...—Medito el muchacho—No quiero convertirme en parte de ellos, no caeré en su sucio pensamiento.

—Me gusta ese pensamiento—Vivianne le sonríe levemente, el le devuelve el gesto. Pronto el sonido del timbre les avisa que su tiempo de conversación había terminado.

—Rayos tocaron—Gruño el castaño.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo—Dijo la chica—Tienes pensamientos bastante profundos y me agrada.

—Podemos volver a conversar aquí en otra ocasión—Sonrió amistosamente.

—Eso me gustaría, ahora volvamos a clases—

.

.

Las clases habían comenzado y Suzuno aún no volvía a clases, y Miwa lo tenía en cuenta, miraba todo el rato hacía la puerta para ver si es que se dignaba a entrar, aún le preocupaba y deseaba saber que le estaba ocurriendo, su cambio de personalidad había sido muy brusco.

— _"Tal vez decidió no entrar otra vez"_ —Pensó la peli-roja mirando la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Lamento la demora profesor—La voz seria y tranquila de Suzuno hizo levantar la vista a Miwa. La chica le observo notando la piel de este más pálida y unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero las otras dos veces que se topo con él no lo había notado.

— _"¿Estará enfermo?"_ —Se cuestiono a si misma viéndole avanzar hacía su pupitre—" _Sí, eso debe ser"_ —Pronto recordó lo que su amigo Kei había planteado, de que él estaba en una especie de cambio, con dudas y preguntas existenciales. Al poco rato pasaron lista y nombraron a Suzuno, pero este no contesto, no estaba tomando atención.

—Fuusuke Suzuno—Reiteró el profesor, pero el chico no respondió solo miraba hacía su cuaderno—¡Fuusuke Suzuno! ¿Esta o no?—Volvió en si y levanto la mano.

—Presente—Dijo y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Muchos le quedaron mirando para luego comenzar a cuchichear entre ellos sobre lo extraño que era Suzuno.

—Hey Miwa—Llamó Chris a la peli-roja, la aludida le miro.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunta Miwa.

—Ese chico—Mira a Suzuno—Esta actuando raro.

—Lo se—Suspira—Ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Le habrá ocurrido algo malo?—

—Quién sabe—Se encoje de hombros—Pero espero que no.

—¿Eh?—Le mira algo confundida—Pero si él no te cae bien.

—Aún así—Desvía la mirada—Si es algo como lo que me esta ocurriendo a mi, realmente no se lo deseo a nadie, ni por muy mal que me caiga.

—Me agrada que pienses así—Sonríe Chris—Ya casi ni quedan personas con tú pensamiento.

—En eso concuerdo contigo—Mira a Suzuno, el chico miraba hacía la ventana—El mundo esta cada vez más peor, la sociedad esta enferma.

.

.

—Ustedes dos—El profesor mira a Kei y luego a Umi.

—¿Si?—Dicen ambos.

—Necesito que vayan por algunos balones a la bodega—Dice el profesor—La bodega esta detrás del gimnasio ¡No demoren tanto!

—Si, profesor—Dicho esto ambos chicos comienzan a caminar hacía la bodega. Umi se sentía incomoda junto a Kei, no es que el chico no le agradara, solo que desde que le conoció que el ha causado algo de nerviosismo.

—Oh, aquí es—Dice Umi abriendo la puerta de la bodega. Ella entro primero seguida por Kei—Vaya, esta algo oscuro.

—Si, ten cuidado—Dijo el peli-negro observando el lugar—No vayas a tropezar con algo.

—C-Claro—Dice con tímidez. La bodega estaba llena de pilas de cajas, las cuales lo más probable es que tenían útiles deportivos y de otras cosas más.

—¿Donde están los jodidos balones?—Gruño Kei avanzando más hacía el fondo de la bodega.

—Oh ahí están—La bolsa con balones estaba en una de las esquinas junto a un par de pilas. Umi se acerca a buscar la bolsa sonriendo, pero al darse la vuelta mueve un poco una de las pilas de cajas que iban a caer sobre ella, lo bueno es que Kei tiene buenos reflejos y le tomo por la muñeca atrayendola hasta él para abrazarla y evitando que alguna caja cayera sobre ella..

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado—Le regaño con un tono suave soltándola del agarre. Umi le miro completamente sonrojada.

—Etto...lo siento, f-fui muy torpe—Baja la mirada apenada.

—No es necesario que te insultes—Toma la bolsa con los balones para luego tomarle de la mano—Te guiaré hasta afuera, no quiero que algo como lo de las cajas vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo.

—E-Esta bien—Kei camino delante de Umi hasta salir de la bodega, una vez fuera esta le agradeció por haberla salvado de un posible accidente—Me agrada que pienses así—Sonríe Chris—Ya casi ni quedan personas con tú pensamiento.

—En eso concuerdo contigo—Mira a Suzuno, el chico miraba hacía la ventana—El mundo esta cada vez más peor, la sociedad esta enferma.

.

.

—Ustedes dos—El profesor mira a Kei y luego a Umi.

—¿Si?—Dicen ambos.

—Necesito que vayan por algunos balones a la bodega de gimnasia—Dice el profesor—La bodega esta detrás del gimnasio ¡No demoren tanto!

—Si, profesor—Dicho esto ambos chicos comienzan a caminar hacía la bodega. Umi se sentía incomoda junto a Kei, no es que el chico no le agradara, solo que desde que le conoció que el ha causado algo de nerviosismo.

—Oh, aquí es—Dice Umi abriendo la puerta de la bodega. Ella entro primero seguida por Kei—Vaya, esta algo oscuro.

—Si, ten cuidado—Dijo el peli-negro observando el lugar—No vayas a tropezar con algo.

—C-Claro—Dice con tímidez. La bodega estaba llena de pilas de cajas, las cuales lo más probable es que tenían útiles deportivos y de otras cosas más.

—¿Donde están los jodidos balones?—Gruño Kei avanzando más hacía el fondo de la bodega.

—Oh ahí están—La bolsa con balones estaba en una de las esquinas junto a un par de pilas. Umi se acerca a buscar la bolsa sonriendo, pero al darse la vuelta mueve un poco una de las pilas de cajas que iban a caer sobre ella, lo bueno es que Kei tiene buenos reflejos y le tomo por la muñeca atrayendola hasta él abrazándola.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado—Le regaño soltándola del agarre. Umi le miro completamente sonrojada.

—Etto...lo siento, f-fui muy torpe—Baja la mirada apenada.

—No es necesario que te insultes—Toma la bolsa con los balones para luego tomarle de la mano—Te guiaré hasta afuera, no quiero que algo como lo de las cajas vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo.

—E-Esta bien—Kei camino delante de Umi hasta salir de la bodega, una vez fuera esta le agradeció por haberla salvado de un posible accidente—Esto...Kei-san...

—¿Si?—Alza una ceja mirando a la chica.

—Gracias por salvarme—Hace una pequeña reverencia.

—No hay de que—Sonríe levemente y coloca una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica. La chica se sonrojo al instante—Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos, ya nos hemos demorado bastante y comenzaran a especular cosas.

—¿Eh?—Le mira confundida haciéndole reír levemente.

—No es nada—Sonríe—Solo volvamos.

—Okei—Entonces ambos volvieron al gimnasio.

—¡Hasta que por fin vuelven!—Exclamó el profesor—Ya los estaba por ir a buscar.

—Lamentamos la demora—Dijo Kei—Estaba muy oscuro y no encontrábamos los balones—Se excuso.

—Esta bien joven Hathaway—Suspiro el profesor—¡Armen equipos!

.

.

—Mira ahí va Taiga, ve a disculparte—Dijo Fudo empujando a Aiden.

—¡¿Estas loco, Akio?!—Exclamó Claude y muchos voltearon a verle—¡Métanse en sus asuntos!—Dice a los que voltean a verle

—¿Qué carajos te pasa?—Cuestiono Fudo con la ceja alzada—¿Hay algo malo en que se vaya a disculpar?

—En estos momentos si, es malo si va—Contesto el chico.

—¿Y eso porque?—Pregunta Aiden.

—Te va a mandar a la misma mierda—Suspira—Ya me ha ocurrido a mi y a Suzuno, así que será mejor que hables con ella mañana, cuando ya no este enojada.

—Esta bien, si tu lo dices—

—Aiden es por tu bien—

—Lo se, lo se—Suspira colocando sus brazo tras su nuca—Oigan...¿Y Suzuno?

—Ya ni hables de él—Dijo Fudo tras un suspiro—Es como si no estuviera aquí.

—Debe estar en su salón—Contesta Claude—O tal vez otra vez en la azotea.

—Vamos a verlo—Aiden y Claude estaban por comenzar a caminar hasta que Fudo los detuvo.

—No vayan—Dijo el castaño tocando el hombro de Aiden.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?—Cuestiona Claude.

—Déjenlo, si no viene es porqué quiere estar solo—Claude y Aiden intercambian miradas—Ustedes ya deberían saberlo más que bien.

—Si, Akio tiene toda la razón, hay que dejarlo solo—Dice Claude—Aún nunca antes le había visto actuar de esta manera, es algo nuevo en él.

—Aún me preocupa el que no haya comido nada aún y que haya dormido pésimo—Dijo Fudo—Espero no se desmaye.

.

.

 ** _(Después de clases)_**

Ambos se mantuvieron sentados hasta que todos los alumnos se retiraron del salón, una vez que no hubo nadie Miwa habló desde su puesto.

—Entonces ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?—Preguntó la peli-roja volteando a ver al chico. Este no le contesto, se puso de pie y camino hacía el pupitre de la chica.

—¿Me odias cierto?—Preguntó el chico con un tranquilo tono de voz. Miwa le miro extrañada—¿Me odias por lo que te dije ayer o no?

—No, solo estoy molesta contigo—Contestó ella—Y también me molestaba tu presencia y la de tus amigos, pero creo que esa molestia ha ido desapareciendo.

—Oh, ya veo—Desvía la vista hacía la ventana—Yo...yo quería disculparme por mi actitud—Miwa le mira sorprendida.

—¿Hablas enserio?—Suzuno vuelve su vista hacía ella y asiente.

—Ayer...tuve una pelea conmigo mismo—Se sienta frente a ella—Y estoy haciendo todo mal, voy de mal en peor—La peli-roja le observaba atentamente y sin expresión alguna, pero con una opresión sobre el pecho, estaba algo conmovida, ni siquiera sabía porque él le estaba contando eso—Algún día por la imprudencia de mis palabras provocaré algo malo, también pensé que podría haberte hecho sentir mal y por eso me estoy disculpando.

—Te entiendo Fuusuke—Dice Miwa—Acepto tu disculpa—Él le sonríe levemente.

—Gracias, me has quitado un peso de encima—

—Si, como digas—Comienza a ordenar sus cosas—Ahora hay que irnos.

—Si, tienes razón—Suzuno va por sus cosas y antes de salir ocurre algo inesperado—Estoy...mareado.

—¿Eh?—Ve al chico tambalearse y desplomarse sobre ella—¿Suzuno? ¡Hey, contestame!

—Me siento...mal—Entreabre los ojos para luego perder la conciencia.

—Ay no—

* * *

 ** _Fer: ¡Taaaadaaa!_**

 ** _Kei: Uh, dejaste todo el suspenso, Fudo tenía toda la razón_**

 ** _Fer: -Asiente-_**

 ** _Kei: Ahora algunas preguntas_**

 ** _-¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _-¿Que les parecen las opiniones de Tachimukai, Vivianne, Chris y Miwa sobre la sociedad?_**

 ** _-¿Que les parecio la escena de Umi y Kei?_**

 ** _-¿Suzuno debería comenzar a hacerle caso a Fudo?_**

 ** _Fer: Bien y estas han sido todas las preguntas~_**

 ** _Kei: Ahora nos despedimos._**

 ** _Ambos: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
